<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I Real Enough for You? by Sybaen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261101">Am I Real Enough for You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybaen/pseuds/Sybaen'>Sybaen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cream Pie, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Illusions, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybaen/pseuds/Sybaen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed by the dullness of her own team, Neo turns her attention away from the nefarious and more towards her own sexual fantasies. Spurred on by the tension surrounding team RWBY and JNPR, and despite the difficulties that it may possess, Neo chooses to make her foray into wish fulfillment. She soon finds out that it's easy to give other people what they want, especially when you can be *anyone*. </p><p>All she needs to do is avoid the fall out.</p><p>Commissions available. DM me on Twitter for requests.<br/>Feel free to comment suggested pairings, though commissions will take precedence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mistralian Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune (Neo) x Pyrrha<br/>Shower, Oral, Doggy Style, Cream Pie, Cleaning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giggling, laughing, excitedly talking amongst each other in a very animated fashion and genuinely enjoying their free time in between classes…</p><p>Neo sat silently, as always, amongst the other members of her 'team'. Cinder, with her bitchy attitude, Emerald with <em>her</em> bitchy attitude, and Mercury…</p><p>'<em>Yeah, three for three on that front.</em>'</p><p>Neo dropped the fork she had been using to idly stir the food on her plate and pushed the tray away, slumping down to half lie on the cafeteria table and bury her chin in the crook of her elbow. Her eyes remained on their enemies, a group of students only two years younger than she was, yet so much more full of life.</p><p>She couldn't say it… she couldn't really say <em>anything</em>, but if Neo was being honest with herself… She was envious of what they had. The young one and the heiress, both flirting secretly, shooting glances at the blond sister to try and avoid her notice. The redhead, sending furtive glances at the blond male as she desperately hoped for something more between them. The ginger girl doing the same with her childhood crush. The black haired faunus trying to hide the fact that she was reading smut, but following the redhead's lead in sending glances in the direction of a blond, if not the same one.</p><p>Compared to the dull, brooding atmosphere that surrounded Neo, she very much wished she could be over with the others. The sexual tension was off the charts, and Neo couldn't help but imagine scenarios in which they would all get what they wanted. All of them were just too afraid to take the first step...</p><p>So why not take it for them?</p><p>Neo's mind slowly formed an insane idea, but as she kept thinking about it, the pieces all fell into place. While she couldn't speak, Neo could <em>be</em> anyone. She had long since mastered her semblance, in every sense of the word. The illusions she created were no longer illusions, but <em>real</em>. She could make herself look like <em>anyone</em>, no matter if they were taller, bustier, more lithe…</p><p>Even swapping genitalia had become a breeze. The most important part was that it all <em>worked</em>, too. Neo had been very surprised the first time she realized that little fact, as had Roman.</p><p>Neo's eyes returned to the other group of happy, but sexually frustrated students. She would be doing them a favor if she helped their wildest dreams come true. Not that Neo wouldn't be getting anything out of it. She'd make <em>sure</em> to make it worth her while. Many times over, if the situation allowed it.</p><p>'<em>So then all that's left to decide is… who first?</em>'</p><p>Neo's eyes roamed over them with a small gleam, a new hunger beginning to form beneath the thin veneer she maintained. Out of everyone there… Pyrrha Nikos was by far the most desirable. Tall, strong, and with a body that Neo would be downright envious of if she didn't have her semblance… The Mistralian champion had a domineering personality on the battlefield, but off of it? Her demeanor screamed her desires to be conquered in the sheets… And with the way she looked at the Arc boy, Neo could tell that the redhead was ready for <em>whatever</em> came her way.</p><p>All Neo needed was a place to enact her plan…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pyrrha gave a small smile to her opponent, glad to have at least worked up a sweat in their fight. Despite having other things on her mind, she'd still managed to win. She always did, at least on the battlefield. Pyrrha was having much less luck when it came to conquests of a… different sort.</p><p>Her eyes glanced up towards the stands, finding their way to the blond haired and blue eyed leader that she so desperately wanted to ask out. Or wanted to ask her out? Pyrrha wasn't sure. She wasn't normally so timid, but the feelings she'd been having were entirely new to her. She'd never been able to get close to anyone before, her fame acting as a barrier that kept many from getting close.</p><p>Jaune was different, though. He hadn't even realized who she was when they first met, and from the moment Pyrrha laid eyes on him, she'd known. His wavy blond locks, his eyes that seemed to pierce straight into her soul, accepting everything about her at a mere glance. Jaune would never judge her for the things she desired, so…</p><p>Why was it still so hard to confess them?</p><p>Pyrrha jerked back to reality, realizing she'd been staring up into the stands for the past few seconds, and spun on her heel to march towards the locker rooms. She'd gotten herself all worked up again, and a cold shower tended to be the best way to resolve that issue. That and… other means, of which she'd never be able to admit any time soon.</p><p>Opening the door into the locker room, Pyrrha was glad to see that it was devoid of any others. As it should be, considering class was still on going and she had been the first fight of the day. Her male opponent would have gone off to the men's lockers, leaving Pyrrha in blissful peace to perform whatever acts she needed to in order to relieve herself. Over the last few months, she'd actually gotten fairly good at taking care of that little itch.</p><p>Nevermind wishing she wasn't that one that had to scratch it.</p><p>Pyrrha grabbed a towel from her locker and stripped right there in the open, aware that there was the tiniest chance that someone might walk in at any moment. It added to the thrill, and she could already feel a heat building between her thighs in preparation for what she was going to do.</p><p>Clothes discarded and towel claimed, Pyrrha hurried over to one of the shower stalls. The walls were seven feet high and made of tiled stone, creating a slick surface at the best of times. It's frame was sorely lacking in respect to her privacy. It left a foot tall gap at the bottom in order to allow water out, and the walls were only high enough to block view of those around her. The showers had no ceiling to speak of, and simply opened up into the rest of the room.</p><p>Pyrrha hung the towel on the outside of the door and stepped in, quickly moving to the side while turning on the shower head and waiting for it to heat up. Her hand drifted down between her legs as she waited, feeling the slick, slightly sticky juices that had already begun to flow freely. She rubbed slowly, closing her eyes, glad that the sound of the shower helped to mask the tiny noises her fingers made along with the breathy moans escaping her lips.</p><p>'<em>If only it was Jaune doing this to me…</em>' Pyrrha wished, a finger now dipping in and out while her thumb rubbed against her bud. Her entire hand was soaked already, thoughts of the blond leader tending to have this effect every time she imagined him. His lightly calloused hands, caressing her body. His mouth pressed to hers, needy, dominant. Just what Pyrrha needed.</p><p>A sharper burst of pleasure erupted through Pyrrha's center at the thought, a high pitched moan bubbling up from her throat that echoed out across the locker rooms. She was close now, she could feel it. Her hand rubbed furiously, palm pressing down against her clit while her fingers slipped in and out effortlessly. She could feel the orgasm mounting, all she needed was a little bit longer…</p><p>Pyrrha choked on her own moan as the door to the locker room opened, her hand coming to a trembling stop while her mind begged her to continue. She was right there, on the edge! A few more strokes was all she would need!</p><p>Social decency held out, though. Pyrrha could hear someone else in the locker room, shuffling about in her direction as if they wanted to shower as well. Could another spar have ended that quickly? If it was between a member of team RWBY and Cardinal, perhaps.</p><p>With an anguished sigh, Pyrrha slowly withdrew her fingers from her begging snatch, the pleasure now receding back to a dull ache that demanded satisfaction, but would have to wait until later. She might simply wait in the shower for the other girl to leave and resume what she'd already started. But for now…</p><p>Pyrrha stepped beneath the shower's stream, letting it wash over her face. The hot water dribbling down between her legs reignited some of that earlier pleasure, but she resisted temptation and began to run her hands across the rest of her body instead. If not from the spar, then the last minute in the shower had worked up quite a sweat on its own.</p><p>Pyrrha was just beginning to reach for the bar of soap on a small shelf when she heard the door behind her open. She panicked, throwing a hand up to cover her breasts while another dropped down to hide her shame. She spun quickly, ready to scream 'Get out!' at the person that had intruded on her in such a vulnerable state. The words died on her lips though, as she turned to see luscious blond locks, and bright blue eyes above a knowing smile.</p><p>"J-Jaune…? What are you…?"</p><p>It was then that Pyrrha also noticed the state of undress he was in. His muscles rippled, finely toned from their days spent training on that quiet rooftop. Eyes falling further, they widened to see the erection standing at attention, it's girth pointed straight at her. Pyrrha's conscious mind demanded that she turn away, to recover some semblance of decency and avert her gaze. It remained though, a more primal response taking over as her eyes fixated on what she desired.</p><p>Jaune didn't say a word. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind himself, never taking his eyes off Pyrrha. They roamed up and down, his smile saying all he needed to in that moment. Footsteps light against the wet tiled floor, Jaune drew closer until the two of them were only inches apart. His hands found their way to her hips, gently caressing along her sides before one reached back and grasped a handful of one perfect cheek.</p><p>Jaune pulled Pyrrha against him with a strength she hadn't been expecting. She could feel his member tightly held between them, its impressive length firmly pressed against her stomach. Her eyes were locked with his though, as he leaned in to gently lock his lips with her own. Pyrrha melted into the embrace, allowing one hand to grasp a firm bicep, while the other reached up to hold the back of his head, forcing him to remain there in that passionate kiss.</p><p>Jaune's hand kneaded her ass cheek, causing Pyrrha's desires to go into overdrive once more. She pulled her hips back slightly in order to get a hand between them, nervously grasping his length. It was hard and firm, with a quick pulse that could be felt with every beat of his heart. Pyrrha rubbed her hand up and down, eliciting a breathless moan from her blond leader that told her she was doing well.</p><p>Pyrrha gasped in surprise as Jaune pulled away, only for him to push her back up against the wall behind her. Jaune crouched down, putting himself level with her slick folds. His eyes looked up into her own, even as he leaned forward to begin running his tongue between them.</p><p>Pyrrha whimpered, raising a hand up to stifle it as an indescribable pleasure washed over her. It was better than she ever could have imagined, feeling that powerful tongue between her legs. Jaune grinned, licking harder and faster while Pyrrha's legs trembled. She was forced to reach up and grab the shower head, keeping herself standing while her legs threatened to give way.</p><p>Right as she felt that pressure once more returning to the place it had been previously, Jaune raised himself only the slightest bit higher, placing his lips around her bud and swirling it with his tongue while sucking lightly. Pyrrha couldn't stop herself, and cried out in bliss as her orgasm erupted forth, thick liquid squirting from her snatch to drench Jaune's face. He immediately lowered back down, placing his face against her and drinking all he could, greedily lapping away at her juices while his thumb rose to continue circling her clit.</p><p>Pyrrha felt as if that orgasm lasted for an eternity, her entire body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, helped along by Jaune's mouth furiously working its way deeper and deeper into her canal. After a while though, it finally began to subside. She could already feel another mounting, but the initial intensity had faded.</p><p>Jaune gave her bud one final, playful lick, then stood up once more and placed his hands on Pyrrha's shoulders. He pulled himself closer, and kissed her passionately once more while she recovered. Pyrrha could taste herself on his tongue, and eagerly accepted the remaining juices that he had so readily consumed.</p><p>The hands on her shoulders spun Pyrrha around roughly, then found their ways to her hips while her hands sought out the wall in front of her. She was confused for a moment, but when she felt those hands pulling back on her hips, knew what it was that Jaune wanted. With a nervous beat to her heart, Pyrrha backed up and leaned forward, jutting her ass out and arching her back for better access while leaning forward against the wall.</p><p>Immediately, she felt a pair of Jaune's fingers rubbing up and down her slit, causing her to shiver in place. He teased her entrance, dipping in only slightly before moving further up her length to give her bud extra attention. Pyrrha could already feel herself ready for another round, and swayed her hips invitingly while her pussy ached for what was to come next.</p><p>"P-please, Jaune. I want you to be my f-first. Don't hold back. I want this..."</p><p>Jaune didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, Pyrrha felt the swollen head of his member pressing up against her entrance, far larger than the finger that had been playing with her slit before. She pressed back from the wall, her pussy stretching to accommodate the first glorious inch.</p><p>Pyrrha flinched when she felt Jaune's hand slap her ass. She turned her head around, seeing him grin smugly and wag his finger. Pyrrha nodded her ascent, and returned to the way she had been before while Jaune continued to tease. Her entire body waited with baited breath, as Jaune slowly entered her for the first time.</p><p>Pyrrha could feel the entire girth filling her to the brim, her lips and walls being spread wider than any of her toys had ever managed. The heat radiating off of his member was indescribably amazing, better than she could have ever dreamed. Pyrrha moaned quietly, inch after inch burying itself deeper into her until she finally felt it pressing against her innermost entrance, unable to proceed any further.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, Jaune…" Pyrrha whined.</p><p>That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. Pyrrha felt the length pull out partially, only to press into her deepest reaches once more. Her hips swayed forward, Jaune's own smacking lightly against hers and creating a wet slapping sound that was sure to be heard by anyone that might enter. Pyrrha had lost all ability to care at that point, and began to sway her hips in time with Jaune's own.</p><p>Jaune sped up, his movements heightening and the distance growing greater. He pulled back further each time, only to slam his penis in deeper and deeper, sending explosive shocks through Pyrrha's system. It was completely different from getting eaten out, the friction and depth building into its own type of pleasure. Greedily wanting more, Pyrrha took one hand off the wall in order to bring it between her own legs and furiously rub her clit, both sensations mounting simultaneously and forcing her to cry out louder than ever before.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Jaune! Ohhh, Jaune! Fuck me! Make me yours!"</p><p>Jaune's tempo increased, the wet smacking sound mixed with Pyrrha's moans as she rubbed herself mere inches away from the penis that widened her insides. She could hear the faintest of breathless moans coming from Jaune as well, and turned back to see a redness to his face while he strained to hold himself back from exploding inside her.</p><p>"Do it, Jaune! Fill me with your hot seed!" Pyrrha didn't even know what she was saying at that point, so far gone into her own fantasies brought to life that she was spewing whatever words managed to flicker past her sex filled haze, "Ohhh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!"</p><p>Jaune's hips locked up, his movements becoming more sporadic and stiff as Pyrrha felt his member twitching inside her. A heat unlike any before began to fill her insides, the sheer degeneracy of it bringing her over the edge as well. Her juices shot forth, both mixing together between them as she felt his cum overflowing from her insides. Pyrrha forced herself back against him, flexing the muscles of her inner walls to hold him as deeply as possible while they came simultaneously. She screamed out loud, a high pitched whine that was entirely beastial in nature.</p><p>Pyrrha collapsed on trembling knees, feeling Jaune's penis pull free with a delightfully wet pop as much of the heat remained within her. She could feel it dribbling out, and rubbed a hand up from between her legs in order to look at the product of their love making. What she saw was white and creamy, inviting her to bring it to her lips and allow her tongue to dart out. She licked up a large glob, tasting a man's semen for the first time. All things considered…</p><p>'<em>I think I could get used to it…</em>' There was a slight saltiness to it, along with a very mild tang. It wasn't delicious by any means, but considering where it had come from… Pyrrha turned around, shuffling on her knees to look at Jaune. He was leaning over her, his hand now holding himself up against the wall while his twitching member hovered only a few inches from her face. Pyrrha's eyes settled on it, her desire to repay the favor he had shown her only minutes before coming to mind.</p><p>Licking her lips in preparation, Pyrrha sensed Jaune flinch in surprise as her tongue ran up his length, cleaning the cum and her juices from him at the same time. He let out another breathless moan, and brought a hand down to gently hold the hair on the back of her head while his eyes closed. Needing no further instruction, Pyrrha continued to clean him off, licking all the way from base to tip and making sure not to miss a single drop. His penis twitched once more, and she placed her lips around it to suck out what small dribbles remained, bobbing her head up and down for a few moments until none spewed forth any more.</p><p>Pyrrha sat back once she was finished, having thoroughly cleaned Jaune's entire member. The blond smiled hesitantly, giving her that same kind smile as he always did before turning to leave.</p><p>"Wait! Shouldn't we… talk about this…? Does this mean we're… together-together? It does, right…?"</p><p>Jaune didn't wait though, and stepped out of the shower stall before closing the door behind him. Pyrrha remained on her knees, staring in confusion while kneeling in the cum and juices that were only then beginning to be washed away by the running shower. Some still dribbled from her own body, running down her thigh and mixing with the water below.</p><p>"J-... Jaune…?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Neo left the locker room with a spring to her step, feeling the remnants of the pleasure she'd felt still coursing across her body. Who knew the Mistralian champion would be so fun!? Neo certainly hadn't expected that final act with her mouth. It was appreciated, even if canceling her semblance had cleaned her of any evidence regardless.</p><p>As excited as she was to see the fall out of what had just transpired between Pyrrha and 'Jaune', Neo also couldn't help but think of her next target.</p><p>'<em>Maybe the Heiress would be fun, too?</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Snowflake's Whimper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby (Neo) x Weiss<br/>Grinding, Finger, Scissoring, Masturbation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo lounged on one of the couches in the library, staring over the book in her hands towards the group of five students that sat around one of the larger tables. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were nowhere to be seen, having excused themselves from most group activities over the last few days. Pyrrha in particular seemed to be distancing herself a great deal, unsure of how to handle herself around Jaune anymore.</p><p>'<em>I guess that one backfired a bit,</em>' Neo mused, not truly upset about the lack of development between the Mistralian and the blond boy. In retrospect, she supposed from Pyrrha's perspective it would appear as if Jaune had given her the time of her life, then refused to acknowledge that anything had happened between them at all.</p><p>'<em>Maybe if I get with Jaune as Pyrrha?</em>'</p><p>That could at least spark a conversation between them, get the blond on the right track towards realizing there was something more. Neo's initial idea on how to go about it was to conquer the soft blond. He was hardly the dominant type, and would be mere putty in her hands if she came at him in the body of Pyrrha Nikos.</p><p>That would hardly help either of them, though. Pyrrha might be a dom in the battlefield, but she had shown her willingness to be submissive during the brief time they spent together. Cleaning Neo of their combined juices had more than tipped the scales in her mind towards where the Mistralian wished herself to be.</p><p>No, she would need to corrupt the boy into becoming a man. If any sort of relationship was going to work between them behind closed doors, then Neo would need to guide him into fulfilling both their needs. It might be difficult… he hardly seemed the type to show initiative, and she couldn't <em>articulate</em> her desires to him…</p><p>'<em>Horny boys can change in the blink of an eye, though. I won't know until I try.</em>'</p><p>Unfortunately, that would have to wait until another day. Neo allowed all notions of the Arc boy and Pyrrha to fall to the wayside as her eyes returned to her current mark, Weiss Schnee. The heiress had shown herself to be rather uptight around most, but seemed to have a soft spot for her adorable leader. There was undoubtedly a budding romance just waiting to sprout between the two, and Neo was more than willing to moisten that field.</p><p>The only issue was finding a time and place that was appropriate for what she had in mind. With the Vytal Tournament coming up in a little less than a month, the Beacon students had their yearly finals to worry about. Both RWBY and JNPR had been studying night and day, putting aside all manner of social activities in favor of good grades.</p><p>Neo rolled her eyes and pretended to sigh in exasperation, '<em>Model students…</em>' She had realized soon enough during her own formative years that her skills on the battlefield were unmatched, yet her patience for schoolwork was nonexistent. After hanging around a rough crowd for a few months, Roman had taken her in. She'd left behind the path to becoming a Huntress and never looked back.</p><p>These girls, though… Neo could tell that all the studying they'd been doing was at least having an effect on them. Many of them slumped tiredly, a yawn here, a nodding head there. It was clear they couldn't go on for much longer, and with the sun beginning to fall and Friday drawing to a close, Neo could already see some dissent among them.</p><p>It wasn't until another half an hour had passed before the fiery blond sat up in her chair and arched her arms up high, letting out a long and discontented groan while stretching. She brought her hands down once she'd finished and grasped one side of the book in front of her, slamming it shut loudly.</p><p>"Alright, that's it. I'm done," Yang spoke in a clipped, annoyed tone.</p><p>Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking up from where she'd been bent over her own reading material, "Finals are coming up, Yang. Do you really want to take a chance at failing?"</p><p>"So that I can get a little shut eye before enjoying my Saturday? <em>Hell</em> yes," Yang glared, crossing her arms in defiance of her studious teammate.</p><p>Blake checked the time on her scroll, giving a small wince before jumping into the conversation, "It <em>is</em> nearly midnight. Why don't we give this a rest for now? We can pick up tomorrow if you're really worried about it."</p><p>"I want to stay a bit longer," Ruby chipped in, leaning over sideways to bump shoulders with Jaune, "We have an extra exam for team leaders that we wanted to study for, and if you're all calling it a night then we can get at least some of that done."</p><p>"R-right. I want to make sure I do my best for my team."</p><p>"Well, if you're staying then so am-" Weiss began, but was cut off as Ruby shook her head.</p><p>"You should get your rest too, Weiss. Otherwise you'll just end up sleeping in later than everyone and our schedules will be all messed up anyway," Ruby began, then raised a finger with a small smirk when it seemed as if the heiress was going to protest, "Ah ah! Team leader's orders! Go get some sleep! You've been looking way too stressed lately. I won't take no for an answer!"</p><p>"I have <em>not</em> been stressed!"</p><p>"Those bags under your eyes say otherwise."</p><p>"Shut it, Yang!"</p><p>"Ladies," Blake held her hands up between the two of them, waiting for the pair to calm down, "We <em>all</em> need some sleep if that's all it takes to get us fighting. Let's rest up."</p><p>Weiss crossed her arms with a huff that quickly turned into a yawn. She tried to hide it behind her own hand, but it was far too late. Yang grinned at the evidence being displayed right in front of her and Blake's lips tugged into a tiny smile, which she promptly hid behind the book in her hands.</p><p>The heiress leveled both of them with a glare, then sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll admit I'm tired. Happy?"</p><p>Yang scoffed, "I won't be happy until I'm in <em>bed</em>," and swept her books off the table and into her hands before standing up and waiting for the other two.</p><p>Blake followed soon after, both waiting for Weiss. The heiress gave into their stares after a few quiet moments, slipping her own books from the table. The trio wished Ruby and Jaune good luck, then disappeared out the doors and back on to the school grounds.</p><p>Neo mimicked a sigh, '<em>Is tonight another bust? They weren't kidding about Weiss. She does look stressed. I have the perfect remedy, if only I could get her alone…</em>'</p><p>From the looks of things, Neo really wasn't going to get that opportunity any time soon. She would need to take her chances, and after lusting for the heiress for three whole days, she wasn't afraid to admit she was reluctant to wait any longer.</p><p>'<em>I wonder if Weiss is a screamer…?</em>' The prospect of going after the heiress while her two other teammates slept was igniting a fire between her thighs, and the more Neo thought about it, the more the idea was beginning to stick.</p><p>'<em>It'll be fun for me, if nothing else~</em>'</p><p>The only two issues that remained were making sure the real Ruby stayed in the library long enough for Neo to have her fun, and gaining access into their dorm room in the first place. With a few minutes dedicated to those issues, their resolutions became clear enough.</p><p>Neo stood up and stretched, letting out the tiniest of squeaks as her back popped. She brought a hand down and rubbed her rump, a bit numb after having sat for the entire duration the others were there. She didn't need to worry about being spotted, as she'd long since created the illusion of an empty couch between herself and the table they'd been studying at.</p><p>Tapping into her semblance once more, Neo began to walk forward, recasting as she did so that her illusionary wall of glass would depict further ahead, closer to the two that remained. The trick was less obvious when there were less angles to observe it from, and thanks to the pair's relative positions, wouldn't be distinguishable from the rest of the room at any other time.</p><p>As such, Neo was able to march directly up to the table and look the pair over, along with their books. She was happy to see the girl's scroll had been left on the table, easy prey for an illusionary master such as herself. Neo created a duplicate that wouldn't function correctly, and swapped it out with the real deal before slipping Ruby's scroll into a back pocket.</p><p>Next up, how to keep them here long enough…</p><p>The two were currently planning out what they needed to go over, some nonsense about a leader's required duties that Neo had no interest in. What did pique her interest though was the page numbers they'd been assigned, of which only the girl had taken note of. With a grin and a casual wave of her hand, Neo illusioned the numbers to add on another fifty pages worth of reading material.</p><p>'<em>That ought to keep them busy!</em>'</p><p>With one final nod of self satisfaction, Neo took one long look at the girl and transformed herself into her. Looking down at herself… Neo liked what she saw. The girl was a bit taller than Neo was normally, but still with a petite build. Her breasts were squishy, while her ass and legs were firm. A product of her semblance, no doubt.</p><p>After giving herself a thorough once over, Neo turned to leave, recasting her illusions as she went and allowing the others to dissolve behind her. She hummed silently, a wide grin spreading across her face in preparation for what she had in store.</p><p>Part of her really did wish the heiress was a screamer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The soft click of the door opening, followed by a stream of light from the hall and another click as it closed was all Weiss needed to know that Ruby had finished studying with Jaune. The heiress had been lying in bed for a while, trying to fall asleep, but was as of yet unsuccessful. Still… it hadn't felt like Ruby stayed as long as she'd thought she would. '<em>Maybe I did fall asleep for a bit?</em>' Weiss didn't <em>think</em> she'd slept at all.</p><p>Weiss felt the edge of her mattress depress, but thought nothing of it. When Ruby was tired, she tended to use the heiress's bed as a stepping stool up into her own. It was the life of a bottom bunker, as she'd learned, and had also learned to live with it.</p><p>After a few seconds though, the weight shuffled inward instead of up. Weiss frowned, and cracked an eye open to see what the hold up was. She really did need her sleep, no matter how much she'd protested otherwise. Now that she was in bed, the drive to fall unconscious was nearly overbearing.</p><p>What she saw next forced her to jerk both eyes open and stare in confusion, all thoughts of sleep vanishing from her mind in an instant. Ruby knelt on the side of her bed, wearing only a skimpy pair of panties and no bra. Her leader grinned seductively, partially dropping onto her hands as well to shuffle forward closer to the heiress.</p><p>Weiss sat up, raising her hands immediately to try and rub the sleep from her eyes. Clearly she was dreaming, though her dreams didn't <em>normally</em> start like this. In class, in the library, during a spar… Weiss didn't remember one that had actually been in their bedroom.</p><p>"R-" Weiss tried to speak her name but was instantly stopped by the small, warm finger on her lips.</p><p>Ruby shook her head ruefully, bringing the finger back to her own lips to gesture for silence. She continued shuffling forward until she'd positioned herself overtop Weiss. The heiress gulped nervously, feeling her body beginning to heat up from staring into those piercing, silver eyes. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest, she could hardly hear the slight rustling of cloth, nor the excited pants coming from her own mouth.</p><p>Her leader smiled once more, and ever so slowly, bent her head down in order to softly press her lips against Weiss's. The heiress moaned at the contact, delighting in the way their lips brushed together. After a few moments, she felt a tongue gently exploring out, asking for an invitation into Weiss's own mouth. She accepted readily, the two intertwining and playing together for a few long minutes.</p><p>Weiss could feel herself growing moist, and rubbed her thighs together in preparation. Ruby seemed to notice the motion, and pulled away to look down between them at where Weiss's attention had been diverted. Ruby hid a giggle behind her hand, then shuffled forward so that she was straddling either side of Weiss's chest. Her leader then sat back, firmly planting her cheeks against Weiss's most tender place.</p><p>Ruby grabbed both of Weiss's hands, and with a grin, raised them up to let the heiress grab a hold of each of her breasts. The heiress massaged them gently, in wonder at how soft they truly were compared to the rest of her body. While she was doing so, Weiss could feel Ruby grinding in small circles, the motion giving life to the steadily moistening place between her thighs.</p><p>Weiss moaned once more, incapable of stopping herself, only for Ruby to stop immediately. She had closed her eyes before in order to enjoy the sensation in her loins, but both snapped open to look at Ruby when the motion ceased. Her leader frowned, then placed a hand to her lips in warning before gesturing over to their other two sleeping roommates.</p><p>'<em>But it's a dream… It isn't as if they'll…</em>'</p><p>Weiss gave one of Ruby's breasts another tentative squeeze. Her mind began to clear, the elevated excitement having stirred her to full consciousness by this point. She gave the other breast a squeeze, earning herself another one of Ruby's cheshire grins.</p><p>'<em>This…</em>' Weiss felt her face heating, starting to go into full on panic mode, '<em>This isn't a dream! Holy shit! Oh god! What are we doing! We can't-!</em>'</p><p>Weiss's panic was cut off as Ruby resumed grinding her ass into the heiress's pelvis. This time, she managed to hold herself back and only let out the smallest of squeaks. The silence appeared to have earned her a reward, as Ruby continued to grind while also urging Weiss to knead her petite breasts once more.</p><p>'<em>O-okay. This is, ooooh~... unexpected…</em>' Weiss's train of thought was disorientated by the heat sparking between her legs, and a desire for them to both continue. After all, she had wanted this more than anything over the last few months. Her leader had grown on her, and she'd hoped for more to come about eventually.</p><p>'<em>Still, this seems so, aaaaaaahhhah, oh my god~... so s-soon…</em>'</p><p>Neo could tell that Weiss's current misgivings were beginning to fade. The heiress had apparently snapped out of her semi conscious state to realize what was truly happening. She couldn't deny herself the pleasure she was feeling though, And Neo was making sure to grind against that most special of buds to make sure her doubts were alleviated. After a handful of seconds had passed and Weiss's body had relaxed, she could tell that the heiress was well and truly hers.</p><p>'<em>Time to step it up a notch~</em>'</p><p>Weiss groaned when the pressure on her pelvis retracted, then twitched when it was replaced with a hand. Ruby's delicate fingers slipped easily down past the hem of Weiss's soaking panties and between her slick folds, playing with them and stroking back and forth while rubbing her palm firmly against her clit. While she did so, Ruby returned to kissing Weiss passionately, the speed of her tongue matching the speed of her dexterous fingers.</p><p>Weiss did her best to keep quiet, but the pleasure was far beyond any she'd ever experienced before. A moaning whine emanated from her throat, and she cursed herself for being so weak when Ruby immediately stopped. She broke off the kiss and looked down with a frown. Weiss felt her body instinctively trying to rise back up into her leader's waiting hand, but Ruby simply backed away further whenever she tried.</p><p>'I'm sorry,' Weiss mouthed, using her eyes to beg for Ruby to continue. Ruby withdrew her hand from Weiss's panties and raised it to tap her chin with one slick finger. She froze, then pointed into the air as if she'd had an idea. Ruby shuffled on the bed, and reached down to her own pair of red panties before pulling them down slowly.</p><p>Weiss stared in awe as the first few inches revealed Ruby's perfectly shaven little snatch, its juices clinging to the inside lining as she pulled it down and off her hips. Ruby struggled for only a moment to get her panties the rest of the way off, then turned back to Weiss with a wicked grin.</p><p>Weiss subconsciously licked her lips, staring at the creamy wet patch inside those panties. Ruby turned then partially inside out, and then surprised Weiss by holding them out to her.</p><p>'<em>What does she want me to-... Oh… Ohhhhh…</em>' Weiss understood Ruby's plan, and hesitantly opened her mouth to accept the pair of soaked panties. Her leader very gently stuffed the creamy bits in first, giving the heiress her first taste of another girl's juices. Weiss could feel her face heating, but found herself enjoying the musky taste. The pure eroticism of it was unfounded, and she took in enough to thoroughly gag herself before motioning that she couldn't take any more.</p><p>Ruby nodded, then bent down to place both of her hands on Weiss's own panties. Weiss shivered, both exhilarated and afraid to be revealed so intimately for the first time. If Ruby had done it, so could she. The heiress nodded timidly, and stared as the removal of her panties also revealed the sopping, eager folds beneath. The panties pulled away, strings of Weiss's cream connecting the two until they had pulled too far. Her panties were removed completely, then discarded to the side while Ruby stared at her begging snatch.</p><p>Ruby smiled, and then shuffled around so that she was straddling Weiss at an angle. She gave a small tug, and Weiss helped to lift one of her legs into the air so that Ruby could get her own underneath. Seeing what the younger girl had in store, Weiss trembled in preparation. If fingers had felt good…</p><p>Weiss didn't have to wait long, as Ruby gave her one last look before lowering her pussy down onto Weiss's own. Their lips and folds connected, meshing together in a slick mess that sent shivers up the heiress's spine. The initial contact alone had her nearly over the edge, and once Ruby began to lightly hump back and forth, her entire body went into full on shut down.</p><p>Back and forth, Ruby rubbed her folds against Weiss's. The combination of juices let her press down as roughly as she wished, the slick mass allowing them to build up an unprecedented friction. Weiss couldn't stop herself from moaning, but was thankfully saved by the panties in her mouth. Realizing the relative safety she'd been given, she let loose, and allowed all of her carnal desires to be whined into her wet gag.</p><p>At the top of every movement, Ruby's bud grinded against Weiss's, and even she appeared to be having trouble keeping her voice restrained. Weiss could hear a tiny, needy whine coming from deep within Ruby, both adorable and indescribably sexy at the same time. Already, the heiress could feel herself being pushed over the edge, each motion bringing her closer and closer to that fateful first climax. Weiss refused to fight it, and gyrated her hips from beneath in time with Ruby's own to try and reach her destination as fast as possible.</p><p>Silent moans, and the quiet '<em>schlick, schlick, schlick</em>' of two bodies becoming one were all that could be heard in the room that was dead silent otherwise. However, it was more than enough for the faunus with two sets of ears to stir awake. Blake couldn't consciously identify the sound at first, her cat ears merely twitching in her sleep at the intrusive, unfamiliar noise.</p><p>A more primal part of her faunus heritage understood though, and Blake found the place between her own thighs becoming uncomfortably wet. Stirred awake by the noise and her own body's reactions, she opened her eyes to look across the room and had to stop herself from audibly gasping. Her eyes widened, faunus night vision taking in every detail of her two teammates currently merged at the waist.</p><p>It was the smell that hit her next, a musky scent that oozed sexuality, and helped to awaken the need within her as well. Blake couldn't take her eyes off the pair, and found her hand irresistibly drawn to the space between her own legs. Now much more conscious of the noises being created, Blake could hear every little motion, every needy pant, and even the muffled moans of Weiss as she arched her hips up into their leader's.</p><p>Blake's fingers dived into her own slick folds, already wet enough for two to enter her without any trouble. She brought her other hand down and gathered some of the excess moisture onto her fingers, then began to rub her own bud in small, circular motions. Both actions at once quickly got her more heated, and she humped lightly into her own fingers while staring down at the two fucking right in front of her. The sight was better than <em>anything</em> she'd read in her books, and was bringing her to a mounting orgasm so quickly after waking.</p><p>Meanwhile, Weiss had reached her limit. The friction was too great, the pleasure far beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Her legs locked, and her pussy quivered into Ruby's as she came. Weiss could feel the space between them becoming drenched, her thighs and bedsheets becoming covered in the results of their passionate sex. She didn't want it to stop, and rubbed up into Ruby all the harder for it, hoping that the other girl could share in the divine moment with her.</p><p>Neo was close when Weiss finally seized up, the imminent orgasm becoming more and more obvious by the moment. When her juices began to spray free, Neo felt her own reach its peak, thanks to the warmth spreading between them. She grit her teeth, letting out a miniscule, high pitched whine and rocking her hips faster than ever, paying close attention to both of their buds. The pleasure was overwhelming, and her floodgates were let loose while staring into Weiss's half closed, bliss-filled eyes.</p><p>They came together, the sheets beneath and their legs soaking with the combined juices set free. Neo rode it out, enjoying every single drop she possibly could for the entire duration. It lasted nearly thirty seconds, yet felt like forever. By the end of it, both were left panting, folds slowly peeling apart the smallest bit as they pulled away from one another, still connected by a long string of sticky fluid.</p><p>The rushing in their ears meant neither of them heard when Blake herself came, seeing the errant spray of fluid coming from both igniting the last bits of her own orgasm. Her fingers pumped in and out faster than they ever had before, her other hand rubbing her clit, desperate to finish before they realized that she'd been awake for their midnight coitus, and had chosen to partake on the sidelines.</p><p>Blake's hips raised off the bed, desperately searching for every last bit of friction and depth she could provide. She shuddered, holding back her own moans yet loving it so much more because of the secrecy. A torrent of liquid sprayed against her palm, showering her blanket above and bedsheets below. Blake couldn't stop herself from letting out a small whimper, then collapsed while panting heavily. Her finger continued to move in a small circle around her clit, clinging on to the last vestiges of her overwhelming orgasm.</p><p>Neo sighed, and leaned down to gently pull the panties out of Weiss's mouth. The heiress accepted readily enough, then groaned as Neo's leg brushed up against her quivering snatch. She leaned down to share in one more long kiss, distracting Weiss while slipping the spit and juice soaked panties back on. Once they had firmly returned to their rightful place, and Neo could feel the shared juices rubbing against her, she broke contact to climb off the bed.</p><p>Weiss looked across the room to their roommates, and was glad to see that they both seemed to still be asleep. If either of them had woken to find the pair fornicating in the middle of the night, Weiss had no doubt that they would have spoken up, especially if Yang had found her and Ruby in such a compromising position. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then frowned in confusion when Ruby got up to leave.</p><p>"Wait! Where are you going!?" Weiss whispered fiercely, rising up off the bed to stare after her leader, "Where are you going with only a pair of soaked panties to cover you up!?"</p><p>Neo pretended to giggle without actually turning around, hiding her expression from the heiress. She looked back and held a hand up, trying to say that she'd be back in one minute. Weiss appeared confused, but didn't get up to chase after as Neo opened the door and stepped out.</p><p>Free from sight, she changed her appearance into that of a nondescript student, put on the clothes that she'd left outside the door, and headed off down the hall.</p><p>'<em>That was better than expected! Weiss really needs to learn how to share, hiding a perfect, petite little pussy like that from the world!</em>' Neo could still imagine the feeling of her lips rubbing between the other girls, and shuddered in pure delight. Her objective was slowly beginning to shift focus, from helping these sexually frustrated students, to simply taking advantage of them.</p><p>'<em>If someone as uptight as the heiress could give me such a wild time, then maybe there really is hope for the Arc boy!</em>'</p><p>Neo silently hummed to herself as she skipped down the hall, taking a moment to turn off the scroll that she had stolen so that it couldn't be tracked. She didn't know what she might want to use it for next. Whatever it was, she hoped it would be exciting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Making of a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyrrha (Neo) x Jaune<br/>Temptation, Missionary, Oral, Cream Pie, Cleaning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the next few days, Neo spent time studying her quarry. In the dining hall, during classes, whilst eating, or shopping in Vale. Jaune Arc appeared to have at least some interest in his partner, the deliciously beautiful Pyrrha Nikos. Now and then, while secreted away in some dark corner, Neo would catch him taking glances at her, believing himself unnoticed.</p><p>The time she bent down to place a book back on a shelf, long legs on full display for the blond that couldn't help but look. When she doubled over in laughter at one of his dumb jokes, shirt hanging loose to reveal a hefty amount of perfectly rounded cleavage. When he'd sat across from her at the dining table, and 'accidentally' dropped his fork. Neo had no issues figuring out <em>why</em> it had taken him so long to retrieve, seeing as his partner was positioned directly across from him in a skirt that had managed to ride up a <em>bit</em> too far.</p><p>Neo couldn't blame him, really. Pyrrha was astoundingly gorgeous, and she had her experience in the shower to back that up. '<em>That also made it obvious how ready she is for their relationship to go beyond 'just partners'</em>.'</p><p>'<em>But what to do…</em>' Neo sat once again at the library, now watching over the two members of team Juniper that held her interest. Jaune and Pyrrha were both studying, preparing for the exams that would be coming up soon. They sat side by side, pouring over the information held within their books. Each was silent, only the scratch of their pencils and the occasional yawn between them.</p><p>Wasn't there something far more fun that they could be doing?</p><p>Neo poked a finger to her chin, deep in thought. Her time with Pyrrha was more than enough to show what place in the relationship she wished to be. The championship fighter had a secret submissive side, one that begged to please the one she'd set her heart on. Unfortunately, Jaune Arc didn't appear to be an assertive young man. He practically bowed and scraped, bending himself over backwards to agree with the opinions of those he deemed superior.</p><p>'<em>And if anyone was to be deemed superior…</em>' That would be Pyrrha Nikos. She excelled at everything… aside from making her feelings known.</p><p>If Neo wanted to play with either of them, she would need to make their relationship work. Jaune would need to step up and make the first move. Neo's throat vibrated as she pretended to hum, though no noise escaped. '<em>What if I…?</em>'</p><p>A brilliant idea came to mind, the figurative light bulb becoming real and literally blinking above her head with only a small use of her semblance. Jaune was undoubtedly a virgin with next to no experience whatsoever. Even the tiniest interactions of a sexual nature would have the potential to spark his desires.</p><p>'<em>All I have to do is be that spark~</em>'</p><p>With her plan in the earliest stages of its development, Neo retreated from the library to plot out exactly what she would do. She would test his resolve, push it to its absolute limit, then find the perfect moment to break him completely. Once he'd taken that leap, once he'd taken <em>her</em>… then there was no telling what he and the real Pyrrha might end up getting to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked again, stretching while looking at herself in the mirror. Jaune kept his gaze focused on the paper in front of him as well as he could, trying his absolute best to avoid looking at her in his periphery.</p><p>The rest of his team were going out to get a little exercise, and Pyrrha herself had chosen a pair of tightly clad running shorts to wear. They did very little in the form of cover when it came to her thighs, and with the way she was bending to stretch…</p><p>'<em>No, Jaune!</em>' he gulped, pulling his eyes away completely and raising up his hand to block his sight to the red head. He dared not move from his place at the desk, his current position allowing him at least some secrecy as to the tension in his pants. Pyrrha had been showing up at random times over the last few days, positioning herself in ways that had left him faint of breath and seeking the comfort of an empty bathroom.</p><p>If he went jogging with them while Pyrrha was wearing <em>that!?</em> Nevermind that it was what she always wore during their short team training outings. It wasn't until now that Jaune had <em>really</em> paid that much attention to it. He knew Pyrrha was good looking. Even someone blind like <em>Fox</em> knew it. But up until now...</p><p>Did Pyrrha <em>know</em> what she was doing all those times? Did she know what she'd had on display, known that he could see and hadn't been able to take his eyes away? Part of him hoped so with all his heart, while the other half told him to stop being ridiculous. Pyrrha Nikos would never be interested in <em>him</em>, foolish and unworthy Jaune Arc. They had been accidents, nothing more, and <em>he</em> was the creep for taking advantage of those moments.</p><p>Jaune realized he'd spent some time without answering her question and cleared his throat, staring down at the paper in front of him, "N-no. Not this time, sorry. I want to make sure I've got this down before the test. Few parts I've still been struggling with. I can't risk failing, not if I don't want to bring the rest of you down."</p><p>"Oh~ Don't be so hard on yourself, Jauney!" Nora slapped both of her hands down on his shoulders and gave him a little shake. He turned to get a look at her face, finding her beaming back with a smug grin, "You <em>would</em> just slow us down, though. Maybe it's better that you're just the brains of the operation~?"</p><p>"Nora," Ren chided, giving his own head a little shake, "You're doing fine, Jaune. If you want to focus on your academics, then we'll be sure to leave you to it. I'm glad you're really taking responsibility as our leader and doing your best in your own way."</p><p>"Thanks, Ren," Jaune smiled, swaying one final time as Nora pulled away with a snort of laughter.</p><p>"Well, you know where we'll be if you change your mind…" Pyrrha spoke up one last time, heading to the door to open it for the other two. They exited ahead of her, and Jaune could hear Pyrrha hesitating at the door as if she wanted to say something else.</p><p>Without another word, she sighed and stepped out, closing it quietly behind herself. Jaune sighed as well as soon as they were gone, leaning forward to place his elbows against the table and his head in his hands. Even without the sexual tension he'd been feeling, Pyrrha had also been acting differently in her own ways the past week. She seemed as if she was constantly on the verge of asking him something, but couldn't quite bring herself to.</p><p>That traitorous, hopeful little voice in his head teased him, whispering that she was trying to ask him out and was too shy.</p><p>But… Pyrrha Nikos? <em>Shy?</em> There was no way those two things fit together! He was just reading into it, against his better judgement.</p><p>'<em>God those shorts looked good on her, though…</em>' Jaune grumbled, feeling the tightness returning to his pants. '<em>I won't get any studying done this way…</em>'</p><p>With his teammates gone for the time being, and his bed calling his name, Jaune decided to relieve a little stress.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Neo waited in the hallway, using her illusions to mask her presence near team RWBY's dorm. Juniper's lay directly opposite, and was the true focus of her attention. She had made sure to do her research while stalking them, after all.</p><p>Right around this time every other day, his team would leave to go train out on the Beacon grounds for an hour or two. Each time, Pyrrha would wear a delightful pair of shorts that didn't manage to hide her curves in the <em>slightest</em>. After all the teasing she'd done to Jaune in the past few days, appearing in Pyrrha's form to 'accidentally' give him glimpses of her perfect body, he would certainly be chomping at the bit right now.</p><p>Jaune had been too flustered to go on their last training session, so with any luck…</p><p>Neo let out a silent cheer as the door opened and she could see Jaune inside, not at all dressed as if he was about to go for a run with the rest. Instead he sat at his desk, awkwardly scooted in too far for what would normally be deemed comfortable. Seeing the clothes that Pyrrha stood in… Neo licked her lips with a smirk. '<em>I'm right there with you, blondie.</em>'</p><p>Even better, knowing that was what she herself was about to look like...</p><p>Nora and Ren walked ahead a few paces, stopping to wait for Pyrrha as she stared back at Jaune with a troubled frown. The blond didn't acknowledge her, his eyes only for the paperwork in front of him. Pyrrha sighed and stepped out, gaze falling to the floor as she began to follow after her teammates.</p><p>Neo took her chance, creating a small piece of durable glass with her semblance to cover the inside of the door. It swung shut slowly, but the movement wasn't followed by the sound of an audible click. Instead, the door was kept from truly locking, her glass blocking the mechanism from functioning as it should.</p><p>Pyrrha didn't seem to notice, walking with a dejected slump to her shoulders that she no longer even bothered hiding. Neo smirked after her, knowing that she would end up getting her wish as long as the illusionist was successful. '<em>I'll fix him for you, Pyrrha~</em>'</p><p>Once the rest of the team had vanished from sight around the distant corner, Neo put her plan into action. Summoning up all of the exact details of Pyrrha's outfit, and making them even more seductive, she headed for the door. Her shorts were now even tighter, cupping the cheeks of her ass and pressing into the small cleft between her lower lips. Her tank top hugged her chest, pressing her breasts together to show off far more cleavage.</p><p>Giving a delighted nod, Neo put her hand against the door and slowly pressed against it, glad that there were no sounds of squeaking hinges issuing forth. She pushed it open, turning around as she did so to slip inside and close it just as quietly.</p><p>Neo was already planning her attack before she turned around, but the idea she'd had in mind fled the instant the scene was revealed before her. '<em>W-well… that makes things easier…</em>'</p><p>Jaune lay on his bed, frozen in fear with one hand around his member, pants pulled down to his thighs. His eyes stared widely at what he thought to be his partner, utter panic self evident by the shocked silence he shared with 'Pyrrha'.</p><p>Neo bit her lip, incapable of taking her eyes off the impressive length held within the blond's hand. '<em>Sorry, Pyrrha. If I had known he was that well endowed… you would have had an even better time in the showers~</em>'</p><p>"...P… P… Py…" Jaune stuttered, incapable of putting his words together to say her name, let alone a complete sentence.</p><p>Deciding that it would be better to attack now, rather than later, Neo slowly began to walk across the room. She could see Jaune's eyes widening further, see the deep seated panic taking hold. There was also a timid hope there, however. The way his hand shifted gave it away, almost inviting as it dropped lower along his shaft to make room for another hand.</p><p>Neo climbed onto his bed, crossing the short distance to him on all fours while keeping up her uncertain smile. She moved in a way that caused her breasts to sway even more, and was immediately pleased by the way Jaune's eyes locked on to them. She crawled past his ankles and up between his thighs, sharing a glance with him once more.</p><p>She was there. Pyrrha Nikos, the woman of his dreams. All he had to do was ask.</p><p>Neo could see his temptations taking hold, growing far too strong for the young man's doubts. Surely he had to realize in this situation? What woman would have done this instead of shrieking and leaving?</p><p>'<em>One that wants to be with you, obviously~ Just ask, idiot!</em>'</p><p>And looking at the impressive member in his hands… Neo had to admit she was just as willing.</p><p>"P-Pyrrha… d-do you… um… I've never…" Jaune's face reddened, but a fierce light showed the determination in his eyes. "D-do you… want to…?"</p><p>Neo's smile screamed <em>yes</em>, too impatient to wait any longer. She shifted forward a bit more, placing her hand on his thigh. Neo trailed her finger around his crotch, teasing him while he shivered in anticipation. '<em>These need to go~'</em> She grabbed the legs of his pants and boxers, working them down with his help and leaving his lower half completely bare.</p><p>Neo returned immediately after, moving farther than before so that she was straddling him. She could feel the hot, thick member rubbing against the cleft of her tight shorts. The friction outside managed to rub against what was inside, squishing her panties around her already wet petals. The sight, the feel of it, only helped to excite her further.</p><p>Neo leaned down, pressing her chest against him and hearing the deep rumble of appreciation that he elicited in response. She leaned forward, ignoring the trepidation in his eyes, to press her lips against his. She was soft after first, holding him back slightly as he tried to rush things. A hand on his shoulder kept him at bay, and she grinned at his unskilled attempts at kissing her.</p><p>'<em>He'll get there~</em>' Neo thought smugly, trailing her hands up and down his broad chest. His pelvis squirmed beneath hers, rubbing in anticipation against her, driven by pure animalistic need.</p><p>Neo grabbed his hands instead, lifting them invitingly to play with her breasts. Realizing that she was allowing it, Jaune attacked them with a burning passion. Neo smiled and grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt, forcing him to pause in his motions as she pulled it up and off her head, followed by unclasping her bra.</p><p>Jaune was completely reverent. All motions below were forgotten as he played with one breast, the other, then both simultaneously. Neo sucked her breath in, letting out a faint moan as he played with her nipples, pinching and rolling them as he desired. Neo began to rub her hips back and forth as she did, basking in the heat trapped between them. She couldn't wait to feel that inside her, to be filled by something so large and hot.</p><p>Jaune felt her motions, his eyes closing slightly as he let out the moan that Neo couldn't. They snapped open once more, his hands lowering from her breasts to her hips in order to grasp at her shorts. Neo leaned forward completely, laying flat against his chest and pulling her legs together so that he could pull down on her shorts. She helped him get them off the rest of the way, pulling them free and tossing them to the floor.</p><p>Now with only a pair of panties between Jaune and what he desired most, he became more uncertain. Neo's panties were wet, a clear spot running down the center where her slit lay, waiting only for his touch. Jaune's hands trembled as he grasped the hem, pulling down slowly to reveal her pink folds inch by inch. He seemed to be savoring every moment, watching as the sticky fluid pulled away in small strings, inviting him to touch, to taste, to plunge inside.</p><p>Once they had been pulled down, Neo discarded her panties as well. Now straddling Jaune with his member pressing against her folds, she waited for him to make the next move. It was unbearable, knowing that her own desires were so close, yet if she wanted her plan to be a success, it would need to be Jaune that took the initiative with 'Pyrrha'.</p><p>Jaune grabbed her by the hips and swung her to the side, pushing her to the bed so that he would be the one on top. His member twitched, the blood flowing to it and making it the hardest it had ever been. Neo made sure that he could tell she wanted it, staring at his penis and raising her own hips up to greet it. Jaune shivered, feeling the contact she made with slick folds.</p><p>With only a moment's hesitation, Jaune positioned himself to enter her. He pressed slowly, feeling the head going the first inch into her wet walls. Neo had never wished more than at that moment that she could at least moan. The heat was unbearable, her desires insatiable. Despite her plans, she felt her hips raising to meet it, to fill herself with more of his thick length.</p><p>Jaune was quick to comply, pressing his hips further in. Inch after inch, Neo thought that would be it, only to feel his member sink yet further past her entrance. '<em>Oh, yes!~</em>' It was better than she'd ever imagined! Finally, she felt the head of his member pressing against her deepest reaches, her canal widened beyond compare. She was almost panicked to feel Jaune pulling out, only for the emptiness to be filled once more.</p><p>Jaune began to pump in and out, slowly at first, taking his time and getting used to the motion. Neo moved with him, pressing up into his length as he came down, inviting every inch with complete reverence. He picked up his pace, excitement growing and sweat beading on his forehead. Neo kept up, feeling her walls clenching in ecstasy with each thrust. Feeling herself filled, then emptied, then filled again.</p><p>Neo grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her chest, allowing him to take purchase there while gripping her tightly. He leaned over her as he thrusted, the top of his crotch grinding against her clit. Neo gasped in and out, incapable of keeping herself from breathing quickly. She could feel her orgasm mounting, the pressure and heat culminating together into a fiery inferno of passion.</p><p>Jaune was right there with her. He moaned with each thrust, his breath coming out ragged and faint. His body began to quiver, muscles tightening as the pleasure between them built. Neo pushed herself up against him, deeper and deeper with each thrust that filled her to the brim. She was holding on to her own orgasm as well as she could, waiting for his sweet release.</p><p>She didn't have to wait long. Neo felt his legs locking, felt his pelvis twitch uncontrollably. Her own orgasm hit at the same time, feeling the burning liquid that was unleashed deep within her spill out the sides of her walls and onto the bed sheets, so much of it was there in so tightly packed a hole. Neo let out a breathless scream, hands gripping the sheets with all her might and twisting them in her hands as her crotch burned in ecstasy. The orgasm travelled the entire length of her system, body shuddering in delight with each new wave that was brought on by each final thrust.</p><p>Eventually, the climax began to lessen. Neo breathed hard, holding Jaune buried within her to enjoy every last moment of it. She could feel him twitching still, smaller spurts of cream leaking from him to drench her insides. It was warm and gooey between her legs, certainly the most she'd ever had from a man.</p><p>Jaune finally pulled out, much of his cum following suit to spill between them. Neo pulled herself up to feast her eyes upon the results of their sex, grinning at the white liquid oozing from within her. She stopped Jaune as he made to pull away further, an idea coming to mind to help sell the idea that she was Pyrrha.</p><p>Jaune froze, but obliged as Neo made to lay him down as he'd been when they started. She pushed him back, forcing him to lay flat before crawling backwards and positioning her face above his member. With a smug grin, she lowered her mouth around it, licking and sucking away the product of their love making. Jaune moaned once more as she worked, making sure to clean every inch of him. '<em>It's the least I could do as thanks~</em>'</p><p>Once she'd swallowed every bit of it, she winked and gave him one final kiss on the tip of his member. Neo shuffled backwards to return to the floor, feeling her legs wobbling slightly beneath herself. She could still feel the sticky substance inside of her, much of it also decorating her petals in creamy liquid. Grinning, she recovered her clothing, bending over to make a show of slipping the panties back on over her cream-filled pussy.</p><p>The shorts came next, then the bra and tank top. Neo smiled and tossed him his own pants as well before heading for the door.</p><p>Jaune was too speechless to stop her, and remained where he was, basking in the euphoria of what they'd just done. Neo could feel a small shudder in each step as she walked, her legs weakened after the pounding she'd just received.</p><p>'<em>Yeah, there's no way I'm letting Pyrrha have you all to yourself~</em>' Neo thought fiercely, pulling the door open with a delighted grin.</p><p>She froze for a moment on the other side, seeing the members of team RWBY just then entering their own dorm. Yang walked in first and didn't notice her, while Ruby and Weiss appeared to be in an argument. Blake was the only one to stop, sparing Neo a smile before stopping to sniff the air. Her eyes narrowed, and a curious frown worked its way on to her lips.</p><p>"Pyrrha, did you and Jaune just…?"</p><p>Neo allowed her face to redden and refused to answer, rushing away in supposed embarrassment to escape any further questioning. She could feel the girl's eyes on her, and the suspicion that followed along with it.</p><p>'<em>It doesn't matter… there's no way they could ever figure out that it was me…</em>'</p><p>Perhaps some time with Yang would get Blake off her scent though, literally, in this case...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Most Dangerous Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang (Neo) x Blake, followed by Futa!Yang (Neo) x Blake</p><p>Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral, Doggy Style, Cream Pie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo allowed a few days to go by, the weekend passing and the various relationships that she had stirred up managing to either find their rightful places, or boil over. She had kept close tabs on Jaune and Pyrrha following her foray into the Juniper dorm. That very same night, the two had climbed to the top of the roof as they so often did, Pyrrha invited by her blond leader.</p><p>When they'd arrived however, it had been for Jaune to man up and officially ask Pyrrha out. Neo had stood by the door to the rooftop and cheered silently, glad that her haphazard plan managed to work itself out in the end. Both were too embarrassed to speak on the events that had already transpired, so had moved past that almost immediately into making <em>new</em> memories. They'd gone only so far as a passionate kiss that night, but Neo was certain it wouldn't be long before things progressed further.</p><p>On the other hand, it appeared that Weiss and Ruby had no such luck. The heiress was annoyed nearly constantly, perhaps because Ruby hadn't acknowledged what 'they' had done together the week prior. Neo wasn't sure if the method she'd used for Jaune and Pyrrha would work out the same for the other pair. '<em>But maybe it's worth a shot?</em>'</p><p>For the time being however, her focus was almost solely on the black bow wearing girl that was keeping a wary eye on everyone around her. Neo was sure her suspicions had been raised somehow, either through talking with both of her teammates, or the two members that Neo had played with. Their singular interaction in the hallway outside both teams' dorms hadn't seemed like it would be enough to tip her off.</p><p>'<em>The other members of Juniper would have been long since gone by then, off across campus. Unless she saw Pyrrha along the way back to their dorm somehow…?</em>'</p><p>There were always scrolls to take into consideration as well. Pyrrha and Blake could have easily messaged each other at some point, though Neo had never pegged either of them as all that companionable. Regardless, the cat faunus was on her toes, hackles metaphorically raised. Neo needed to do something about her, and fast, before she had a chance to raise the alarm and ruin the fun for everyone. '<em>But especially me.</em>'</p><p>It was obvious enough that she and the blond, Yang, were infatuated with each other. Neo could see the appeal easily enough. The large breasted, curvaceous girl struck quite the figure no matter what she wore. If Neo had been forced to live in a dorm with a girl like that, she'd have fallen head over heels for her as well.</p><p>Sure she had Cinder and Emerald on her team, but they were <em>far</em> too boring and angsty to hold Neo's interest.</p><p>Neo slumped at her table, placing her cheek in her hand while staring off at the group across the room. All she really needed to do was catch Blake alone, and give her what she truly wanted. Once that had been done, the cat faunus would have more of a deadman's switch, instead of blackmail. If she told everyone that there was a mysterious shapeshifter going around having sex with her friends, Neo could just as easily slip a note telling Yang what the pair had done together.</p><p>What the blond's reaction would be, Neo wasn't really sure. She doubted Blake would be willing to take that chance either, however.</p><p>'<em>At least she'll be easier. She spends so much time reading in the room while her team goes about their day, there's bound to be a convenient opening for me to sweep in.</em>'</p><p>And with her hands still on Red's scroll and connected to their group chat, she could see all the messages the team sent to each other. After that, gaining access to their dorm was as simple as waving the very same scroll past their lock.</p><p>'<em>All I have to do is wait~</em>'</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emerald watched Neo out of the corner of her eye, a suspicious frown to her gaze. The tiny illusionist had been spending an increasingly large amount of time '<em>busy'</em> with other things around Beacon, as opposed to the weeks prior when she'd spent far more time in their room.</p><p>On top of that, her general mood had improved drastically. Where before she had moped, annoyed at every single task she was given, now she seemed far more eager. Neo had even been <em>volunteering</em>.</p><p><em>Something</em> was up, and Emerald was going to get to the bottom of it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You sure you don't want to come with?" Ruby begged, one hand still on the door while Weiss tapped her foot impatiently in the background. Yang had long since went ahead, intent on avoiding the two that had failed to get along for an entire week now.</p><p>Odd, considering that Blake had thought Ruby and Weiss would be <em>closer</em> after the intimate time they shared. '<em>And I secretly watched.</em>'</p><p>"No thanks, Ruby. I'm going to stick around and finish my book in peace," Blake held up the novel in question, waving it back and forth. She wasn't lying exactly, but neither was she quite telling the truth. Blake fully planned on sitting in their dorm and reading the day away, so long as she didn't receive any unexpected, sexually charged guests pretending to be her teammates.</p><p>Blake's team vacating the dorm to head down into Vale was the perfect trap. If there was something going on, then she was going to figure out what. The relationships of her teammates and other students might very well hang in the balance. What she was doing was much more important than <em>shopping</em>.</p><p>'<em>Especially since I get to avoid those two for the time being.</em>'</p><p>Ruby huffed in defeat and waved her goodbye, stepping out fully to close the door behind herself. With her acute hearing, Blake could already hear Weiss laying into her for making her wait "<em>For no reason!</em>"</p><p>She shivered, propping her knees back up and returning to her book. The sounds of shouting slowly faded into the distance, bringing with it a peace that she was much more familiar with. The calm of a good book in her hands, the smell of paper and ink in your nostrils. Bliss.</p><p>Blake shuffled deeper into the mattress of her lower bunk, trying to find the perfect position. She had almost found it, grinding her tailbone down further and shifting her elbows closer to her chest, when she heard the door unlock. It was a loud 'click!' compared to the relative silence of the dorm, and drew the faunus's eyes in its direction immediately.</p><p>Blake let out a sigh when it was only Yang that appeared, offering up a smile and rubbing her head in embarrassment. Blake gave her a curious once over, double checking the details that she'd remembered from how'd Yang had been dressed when she left. Everything checked out, from the yellow t-shirt that was a bit too tight around the chest, to the purple booty shorts that hugged in all the right places.</p><p>"Did you forget something?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow in the blond's direction. Yang nodded, crossing the distance as if heading for her own bunk above Blake's. '<em>Maybe her scroll?</em>' But then she wouldn't have been able to unlock the door. Her wallet, perhaps?</p><p>Oddly, Yang refused to actually respond. She arrived at her bunk and reached up as if searching her mattress for something that she couldn't quite find. Blake was left with a glorious view of her stomach, the t-shirt pulled up due to her actions and leaving her perfectly toned abs on display. She licked her lips unconsciously, then stopped herself by biting her lip. With how tight Yang's shorts were, they were just low enough that Blake could see the beginnings of the V of her hips that led down to her crotch.</p><p>'<em>If she knew I was staring…</em>' Yang would undoubtedly tease her about it while hiding a blush of her own. '<em>What does she expect when she's putting herself on such blatant display, though?</em>'</p><p>Before she knew it, Yang pulled away from the bed. Too fast for Blake to look away while entranced by what she'd seen, the blond caught her looking. Yang frowned for a second while Blake winced, preparing for the worst. The blond was known for her friendly ribbings after all, and there were a million insults she might spout off in such a situation.</p><p>Instead, Yang's frown eased. She smiled, biting her own lip before turning to glance at the door uncertainly. Blake's face showed her confusion, the teasing too slow in coming unless Yang was planning something truly terrible.</p><p>"Ya-" Blake began but was interrupted. The blond swiftly turned and swooped in, mashing her lips against Blake's and pressing her back against the bedding behind her.</p><p>The faunus was hesitant at first, but quickly answered in kind to Yang's needy lips. They were so tender, so delicious. She returned her passion in kind, soon enough allowing their tongues to slip past and into each other's mouths.</p><p>Blake lay back completely, accepting the blond's weight on top of her as she was pressed into the mattress beneath. Her hands rose, stroking along Yang's side, another held against the back of her head. Her fiery teammate didn't seem in a rush to go anywhere though, and only kept up the wet kiss with renewed fervor.</p><p>Blake felt Yang's powerful hand run its way along her outer thigh, eventually taking a firm grasp of a soft, plump cheek. Blake let out an embarrassing squeal of delight at the force behind it, but was quickly silenced by Yang's tongue on hers. She continued with a moan, half purring in response to how the situation had suddenly unfolded.</p><p>'<em>Wait…</em>'</p><p>Blake continued the contact, body growing heated more each time Yang's fingers kneaded into her flesh. Her other hand had found its way to her breast, and was gently caressing across its entire surface. It was good, wonderful, perfect.</p><p><em>Too</em> perfect for someone that should be as inexperienced as she.</p><p>Blake brought a hand up to press against "Yang's" chest warily, moving her back far enough that their lips no longer made contact. She groaned at her own actions, seeing the wet trail of saliva pulling away along with it and wanting nothing more than to return to its sweet embrace.</p><p>A fire had been lit in her body in so short a time, moving from her chest and stomach, down to her most private of reaches. Her legs squirmed against the person atop her, wanting nothing more than to rub her thighs together and relieve herself of the need that had been created.</p><p>Taking a shaky breath to try and recover herself, Blake locked her eyes on the beautiful lilac above her own. "You aren't <em>really</em> Yang, are you." It was a statement of fact more than an actual question, the idea now firmly solidified in her mind. Yang was <em>adventurous</em>, but never in a million <em>years</em> would she have made such a bold move out of nowhere.</p><p>The person above her, currently borrowing Yang's form, narrowed its eyes. It moved as if to go back in for a kiss, knee finding its way to grind against Blake's crotch and eliciting a moan from the faunus that she couldn't withhold. Her hand remained on the person's chest though, keeping them at bay with a faltering will.</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want!?" Blake demanded, voice quavering more than she would have liked. '<em>Gods, those lips felt so good…</em>'</p><p>The figure stopped in their attempts and sat back, still firmly refusing to speak. 'She' gestured to Blake, then back to herself. Blake was confused by what point she was trying to make until the fake Yang licked her lips, staring seductively at Blake's cleavage before raising her eyes once more to meet her gaze.</p><p>"Sex? That's all you want? But why…?" Blake wasn't even sure how to word the question, and instead simply gestured vaguely towards the other girl.</p><p>'Yang' raised her hand, tapping thoughtfully against her chin. She seemed to be struck with an idea, pointing to the sky for a moment as if hit with an epiphany.</p><p>Blake scrambled away in shock, out from beneath her and up against the wall as the person suddenly assumed Jaune's form. She stared wildly, putting as much distance as she could from the creature, whatever it was.</p><p>It didn't follow though, simply smirking before gesturing down at itself in Jaune's form. It pointed to Blake, then back to itself, and shook its head.</p><p>Blake's eyes widened once more when the form shifted once again, this time becoming Nora. As before, the figure pointed to Blake, back to itself, and shook its head.</p><p>With one last shimmer, the body returned to that of Yang's, only now, she was completely naked. Blake's face heated and she tried to avert her gaze, but couldn't. With her teammate on full display, Blake knew she shouldn't look.</p><p>But it was… <em>She</em> was just… so perfect.</p><p>The perkiness that her large breasts maintained, not sagging as one might expect but remaining firmly in place, practically standing at attention and begging for Blake's touch. The soft slope of her abs, running down to form a V with her thighs that arrived at a hairless mound. The already wet folds that Blake couldn't take her eyes off of, inviting her to taste, to push Yang back down on the bed and slip her tongue into her deepest reaches.</p><p>The… 'fake'... Yang gestured to Blake, back to herself, then nodded her head in confirmation. 'You want <em>this</em>, don't you?' The message was loud and clear, and Blake couldn't deny for a second how <em>right</em> she truly was. She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, nor the purr that emanated from her chest far louder than before.</p><p>"O-Okay… So, say we do this… Y-You… You won't tell Yang, right? This stays between us?"</p><p>Yang nodded. She shifted forward, slowly approaching, feeling out how Blake was going to respond. The faunus knew deep down that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing something like this with a fake. Each time she told herself that though, her eyes would trail back down to Yang's begging snatch, or to the pair of breasts that swayed with each movement. Her nipples were perked, clearly just as excited to be with Blake as she was to be with her.</p><p>Yang's lips finally met hers… and Blake surrendered to her deepest fantasies.</p><p>Yang's hands grasped her around the hips tightly and pulled her back down the bed and away from the wall, in one swift movement now straddling her chest. Blake's eyes locked on to the slit above her, so close yet still out of reach. She caught Yang's vicious grin out of her periphery, and purred as the other girl moved forward to lower herself within range.</p><p>Blake attacked Yang's moist lower lips with her tongue, delving deep and running the full length from the bottom of her slit to the top. Yang shivered when she reached her clit, body unconsciously shifted further forward at the contact. Blake hummed in delight, continuing her ministrations and delivering as much pleasure as possible to the person that had given her such a <em>gift</em>.</p><p>Suddenly aware that she wasn't doing anything with her hands, Blake raised one up to firmly grasp Yang's plump ass cheek. She pulled her closer, into the jaws of pleasure that wrapped themselves around the girl's begging snatch. Her other hand moved further forward, a finger slipping in between moist walls that accepted her greedily. Blake pumped in and out, eventually adding a second finger to the mix.</p><p>Knowing how to please herself and figuring it would be the same for any other girl, Blake curled her fingers to rub against the inside walls closest to her. She found what she was looking for almost immediately, if Yang's bucking hips were anything to go off of. The girl's legs trembled, muscles contracting in pure pleasure at the things Blake was doing. The tongue that licked and lips that sucked. The fingers that prodded inside her most delicate walls, rubbing against the special place that drove her wild.</p><p>Yang leaned back, shifting her knees forward to maintain her pussy's contact against Blake's mouth. She grinded her hips forward and back, using Blake to get herself off as her orgasm mounted to sudden completion. Blake could feel her thighs locking up, feel the way they clenched down on either side of her and refused to let go while more liquid than before sprayed free, drenching her lips. Yang's entire body shook, her breath coming out in breathless gasps that urged Blake to drive her even further over the edge. She grasped Yang firmly, refusing to let go while running her tongue over every inch of her dripping slit.</p><p>With a breathless cry, Yang pulled away. She put a hand between herself and Blake, stopping the faunus in her tracks as the need to please overcame all other desires. Blake's eyes were hazy, and filled with lust. Her mind was fixated on repeating the event, wanting to incite more pleasure by burying her tongue between those delicious folds.</p><p>Yang brushed her off though, shakily moving back to lie down next to Blake. The faunus was eager to accept the lips that were offered, returning to the passionate kiss they had begun previously. Even still, her hand sought refuge between the other girl's thighs, rubbing back and forth along her slit and earning pleased shivers in response.</p><p>With a breathy sigh, Yang backed off to point at Blake, and more specifically, her clothes. Understanding the gesture, Blake reached up to grab the bottom hem of her shirt, but was stopped in her tracks. Yang shook her head, then sat up and pulled the faunus along with her. The blond's hands took her place, and slowly, reverently, pulled the shirt above her head.</p><p>Blake closed her eyes as the shirt was pulled above her head. Instead of being pulled fully free however, her hands were caught at the apex. Yang wrapped the shirt and her own hand around Blake's wrists to hold them above her head, then pressed back, pinning both to the wall and resuming the kiss.</p><p>Blake was submissive to the act, allowing the other girl's tongue to invade her mouth without resistance. She instead focused on providing as much pleasure as possible, sucking and gliding her own tongue across the foreign object, much to Yang's delight.</p><p>Yang pulled away long enough to stare pointedly at Blake, then the hands above her head. The blond let go, but Blake understood the point she'd been trying to get across. She kept her hands above her head, letting Yang's hands roam across her body unimpeded.</p><p>Fingers trailed lightly across a soft stomach, then up around her back to unclasp her black bra. It was pulled away, revealing both breasts with a slight jiggle as the clothing fell free and was unceremoniously tossed across the room.</p><p>Yang's hand returned to her own, forcing them both against the wall while she took her own turn attacking Blake's breasts with her mouth. The blond's tongue left a wet trail across her skin, mouth finding its way to her nipple and teeth biting down. Blake sucked air in at the momentary pain, then moaned in approval when it was replaced with a tongue that swirled expertly.</p><p>Yang's hand retreated from her wrists once more, but Blake already knew the drill. She kept her own above her head, wrapped in her shirt as Yang lowered yet further. Both of the blond's hands grasped her tight fitting shorts, fingers slipping beneath her panties as well.</p><p>Both were slowly pulled down. Yang savored the act, staring hungrily at the sticky, wet folds that were revealed inch by glorious inch. Once the faunus was fully on display, she ripped Blake's panties off the rest of the way and threw them to join her bra across the room.</p><p>Coming back to herself slightly, Blake pondered the possibilities. If this version of Yang could take any form she desired…</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Yang stopped, mouth only inches from Blake's slit. She looked up curiously, seeming almost lost in her own lust filled haze. Blake's cheeks grew heated, but as long as they were living out <em>her</em> fantasy… she needed to ask.</p><p>"Is there any way that you could… make just <em>that</em> part of you a… a man?" Her eyes glanced down between Yang's legs, indicating what she was too embarrassed to outright ask.</p><p>Yang rubbed a hand against her chin, considering Blake's request. After a few moments, she shrugged and raised herself up once more with a smirk. In only a moment, the space between her legs shimmered, her glistening wet slit replaced by a massive, throbbing cock.</p><p>Yang tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, gesturing down towards her newly changed crotch to see if that's what Blake had meant.</p><p>Blake could barely bring herself to nod. As eager as she was to feel another girl's mouth on her most intimate of places, she still wanted Yang to get some pleasure out of it as well.</p><p>"Please… fuck me with that. I want to <em>feel</em> you inside me."</p><p>Yang nodded her acceptance, smirking as she twirled her finger playfully. Getting the message immediately, Blake spun around to instead be on her knees. She leaned forward, placing her 'tied' hands against the bed and presenting her ass temptingly, swaying her hips back and forth.</p><p>She felt Yang's hand on her upper back a moment later, forcing her face down into the pillows in front of her. From this position, she could feel the air now tickling her slit, exposed far more than it had been otherwise.</p><p>Blake purred, feeling Yang's hands rubbing across the mounds of her ass. One hand slipped down further, between her thighs to coat itself in her slippery juices. Blake let out a needy, high pitched moan as a finger was inserted, exploring her entrance and rubbing along her inner tunnels. It was joined by another soon after, the pair expanding her in preparation for the much larger penis that swayed between Yang's legs.</p><p>"I'm ready, please~" Blake begged, spreading her legs even further to invite what she desired most.</p><p>She was not to be disappointed, as she felt both fingers withdraw to be replaced by a massive, throbbing cock against her entrance. Blake could feel it pressing lightly against the outside of her walls, Yang rubbing it up and down against her slit to add more lubrication. After a few painstaking moments, the head returned and began to press against her entrance.</p><p>Blake groaned, feeling her tight walls resisting against the expanse. She urged her body to relax, to accept what was being offered and let herself be filled with every glorious inch. After a few seconds, she winced as it finally popped in, pressing past her outermost reaches and gliding the first few inches inside. Yang stopped, rubbing a soothing hand across her rump and waiting for Blake to adjust to the size now inside her.</p><p>Shifting experimentally, Blake swayed her hips side to side, then forward and back. Yang didn't move, allowing Blake to adjust the angle until she had found what was most comfortable for her. The tip glided in more easily, and the cat faunus purred her fierce approval at the feeling of it penetrating deeper.</p><p>"I'm ready~"</p><p>Yang didn't wait a moment longer, as eager as Blake was to get the show on the road. She still took it slow at first, pulling out before pressing back in, going a little bit further with each experimental thrust. Blake pressed back against her each time, helping to fill herself to the brim with the enormous cock. She could feel the steady thrum of Yang's heartbeat inside herself with each, the overwhelming girth almost too much to bear if she hadn't been so prepared for it.</p><p>Yang picked up the tempo after a minute, rocking her own hips back and forth and holding Blake's in place so that she would have complete control. Blake accepted, burying her face in the pillow further while enjoying the ride. She moaned, her voice echoing each impact against her deepest reaches. The space between the two of them was so slick with her juices, Blake could feel it running down her thighs, dripping against the sheets beneath. Each thrust was accompanied by a wet slap, their pelvis merging for a brief instant before pulling away, only to slap forward again.</p><p>The tempo continued to increase, as did the volume of Blake's moans. She was too far gone to fear being overheard, letting loose each whine that built along with the pleasure between her thighs. She could feel her orgasm mounting, feel the pressure building that demanded to be released. She held on though, pure force of will allowing her to wait, to stave off her orgasm until the perfect moment. She wanted their climax to be together, for <em>both</em> to reach sweet release at the same time.</p><p>Yang let out a whispering moan of her own, growing louder as Blake did her best to clamp down on the thick cock inside of her. She wanted to usher Yang's orgasm on, to give her the same pleasure she was already experiencing. It seemed to do the trick, as Yang's eyes closed, her face contorting almost as if in pain.</p><p>Blake felt the first spurt of hot cum that was let loose inside her, igniting her own orgasm the instant she sensed the sticky load beginning to paint her inner walls. Each pump brought another shot of heat, filling her insides and adding to the lubrication between them. Blake clenched down even harder, gripping Yang's cock with well-honed muscles, adding to the friction between them.</p><p>Yang grabbed her hips in response and yanked Blake backwards, slamming her cock deep within her, pumping as hard and fast as she could as they climaxed together. She could feel her own juices running free, combining with the cum that filled her pussy and squirted out the sides, too filled to be contained.</p><p>The smell hit her immediately, and she let out one final scream of pure pleasure as her orgasm reached its apex. Yang was at the height of her own as well, and pulled herself into her deepest reaches, both holding themselves there with muscles locked and screams of ecstasy on their lips. Each moment, another spurt of cum was let loose, over and over until the twitching inside her finally faded. It felt like an eternity, Blake riding out every second of it until the inevitable end.</p><p>Blake collapsed forwards as the height of her orgasm faded, an intense pleasure still pulsing between her legs with every beat of her heart. Yang followed suit, remaining deep within her as she leaned down across Blake's back, pressing large breasts to bare flesh while panting just as heavily.</p><p>They remained silent aside from their ragged breaths, basking in the remaining euphoria as the pleasure slowly faded. Blake could feel the cock growing soft within her, its pressure releasing and allowing more cum to drip free. It dribbled out past her entrance and down along her slit, creating a small pool of sticky white when it finally dripped to the sheets beneath.</p><p>Yang pulled away finally, rising up from across Blake's back to let her cock fall loose. Blake could feel the air on her entrance, her hole still gaping after being widened so much further than it ever had before. Yang made to rise, moving as it to climb off the bed.</p><p>Blake spun and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks with a panicked stare, "You aren't leaving, are you?"</p><p>Yang frowned, still breathing heavily. She pointed to the bed, at the results of the sex they'd had, then back towards the door. She tapped her wrist, gesturing as if wearing a watch.</p><p>Blake shook her head, "I know how long my team stays down in Vale, since it's the only time I get to read." She tightened her grip around Yang's wrist, pulling her back down on top of her and slipping a hand down to begin pumping her flaccid cock.</p><p>"We could go a few more rounds, at <em>least</em>. I am <em>not</em> done with you yet."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emerald bit her lip, hearing the most recent round of loud moans and high pitched screams finally coming to a close. She held her breath, ear pressed against the door and a hand buried between her own thighs while she waited for Neo to come back out.</p><p>The light sound of footsteps announced that the two inside had finally finished. Emerald backed up immediately and pulled her hand free, wiping her juices off against the back of her pant leg. The door opened, a scantily clad Yang stepping out.</p><p>She froze as the door closed, eyes falling on Emerald as she grinned in silent victory. Yang moved slowly, staring at the mocha skinned girl while wondering what she was going to do.</p><p>"I know that's you, Neo~" Emerald smirked.</p><p>Yang pretended to be confused for a moment, then glared, transforming in a flash of pink glass to become a fully dressed Neo once more.</p><p>"So <em>this</em> is what you've been up to. I never knew you'd be the type… Just wait until Cinder finds out…"</p><p>Neo's eyes widened in panic, but her gestures stopped before they could truly begin when Emerald smiled viciously.</p><p>"I suppose she doesn't <em>have</em> to find out. This <em>could</em> be our little secret…"</p><p>Neo nodded emphatically, practically begging for Emerald to keep quiet about what she'd been up to. Emerald stepped forward, placing a hand on Neo's hip before reaching back to grasp a handful of her tender ass.</p><p>"You will have to give me something in return, of course. You can turn into anyone, yes~?"</p><p>Neo glowered, suddenly shifting her appearance into that of Cinder. Emerald grinned smugly, bringing her free hand up to grab her "leader's" chin. She aimed it roughly towards her own lips, planting a commanding kiss against them while using the hand on her ass to pull her in tight.</p><p>Neo glared in response, but didn't resist.</p><p>"Oh yes~ This should work out <em>perfectly~</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fantasies of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinder (Neo) x Emerald<br/>Domination, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Cleaning, Futa!Emerald, Cream Pie, Near Discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald forced 'Cinder' ahead of her with one hand on her back, pushing her through the Beacon halls and downstairs to where the classrooms resided. As much as she wanted to enjoy herself on a proper bed, they didn't have access to any of the nearby rooms and going back to their own would be suicidal if Mercury or the real Cinder happened to be there.</p><p>'<em>We'll just have to make do~</em>' Emerald hummed, smirking at the hateful look that Neo flashed her.</p><p>"Now now," she lowered her hand and partially lifted the other girl's skirt in order to grab a handful of one perky cheek. She squeezed tightly, digging her fingers in and earning herself a brief reprieve from her pretend leader's glare. "You'd better behave and do <em>everything</em> I say, or else I'll tell Cinder your secret. That wouldn't be fun for you, now would it?"</p><p>Neo shook her head minutely, and Emerald released her hold with a soft pat against abused flesh. Her hand drifted up, along Cinder's hourglass figure until it finally rested against the side of her chest, mere inches away from the breasts she longed for. Emerald licked her lips, staring up and down the target of all her deepest fantasies.</p><p>Unfortunately, things might never work out with the <em>real</em> Cinder. While Emerald was agreeable enough to the elder woman's commands, those roles would need to be reversed in the bedroom. She desperately wanted control, to have the other woman begging to fulfill her every whim. Cinder being so commanding outside of the bedroom only made her fantasies that much more alluring. To have someone normally so ferocious kneel before you instead…</p><p>Emerald shivered, reaching her hand up those last few inches to grope Cinder's chest and pull her in tight. Neo's eyes widened beneath the illusion, searching the halls for any that might see what she was doing, but none were to be found. Classes were long since out for the day, leaving the bottom floor of the building mostly desolate and free to be used as a breeding ground for all her wildest fantasies.</p><p>"This is far enough," Emerald spoke abruptly. She stopped Neo in her tracks and pushed the nearby door open into Port's classroom. Peeking her head in just to be certain, Emerald was delighted to see it entirely vacant. She pulled Neo forward and forced her through, sending her stumbling past the door until she caught herself against the teacher's large desk.</p><p>Emerald stepped in after her and closed the door, locking it before turning back around to her prey. 'Cinder' stood against the desk, staring nervously at her. '<em>Good. You should be wary around me. Afraid that you might fail to please, eager to do whatever you can for your dear Mistress.</em>'</p><p>Emerald allowed herself to wade into the depths of her fantasy, erasing all thoughts of Neo from her mind. '<em>This is Cinder. She's mine to control, to have my way with…</em>' She could feel the space between her thighs growing moist once more just thinking about it, about what they were going to do, what she would force <em>Cinder</em> to do. With a pleasant nod, Emerald brushed past her and sat on top of the teacher's desk, near the edge with her skirt splayed wide so that she would be ready once it was time for the main event.</p><p>'<em>Not yet, though,</em>' Emerald thought with a grin, raising her eyes to stare lustfully at the figure before her, '<em>First, we play…</em>' She tapped a finger to her chin, giving the other girl a once over and considering the available possibilities. The sky was the limit as far as Neo's semblance was concerned.</p><p>"You're missing something~" Emerald grinned, staring pointedly at the other girl's throat. "I know you can create things with your semblance. Give me something to… hold on to…"</p><p>Cinder paused for a moment, then seemed to understand what was being asked of her. She waved a hand past her throat, a dark black choker shimmering into existence along with a long leather leash. She held the end of the leash out slowly, then jerked forward in surprise when Emerald immediately pulled it taut. Cinder strained against it, eyes flickering to the door and back to Emerald in hesitation.</p><p>"Come <em>here</em>, Cinder. Your Mistress would like a kiss."</p><p>Cinder allowed herself to be pulled forward inch by inch. She could deactivate her own semblance at any time, but even if she ran, Emerald would only tell the real Cinder what Neo had been getting up to in her free time. Consorting with the enemy was dangerous, after all. Their plans hinged on keeping themselves unnoticed. If one of the other students realized who she really was, who <em>any</em> of them were…</p><p>Cinder closed her eyes and let out a brief sigh, opening them again to flash a tentative smile. She allowed herself to be pulled the last few feet and raised a hand, running it up Emerald's side while closing in for the kiss her Mistress desired. Emerald grinned while keeping the leash taut, forcing Cinder to cross the full distance to her own awaiting lips.</p><p>Emerald hummed in approval as they met, Cinder's soft lips locking with her own in a delicious mesh of wills. Emerald was sure to take control immediately, keeping the leash taut and holding her in place while her tongue lashed out, seeking the absolute pleasure she craved. Cinder submitted, tongue dancing out of the way of Emerald's own, seeking to please her Mistress.</p><p>The kiss lasted for several minutes, Cinder's hands slowly growing more adventurous as they moved across her body. Emerald allowed it to happen until one finally found its way up to cup her breast. Her eyes narrowed fiercely and she bit down on Cinder's lip, forcing the other girl to tense up at the sudden pain.</p><p>Emerald waited until Cinder had stopped completely before letting her teeth pull free, "Pets don't do as <em>they</em> please. Only what their Mistress <em>asks</em> for. Did I <em>say</em> you could touch me there, Slave?"</p><p>Cinder shook her head timidly. Emerald raised a hand to grasp her chin firmly and pull her back in for another brief kiss. This one was fully dominant, taking control with tongue and lips to force herself upon the other girl. She pulled back away with a small delighted laugh, "That's better~ Make sure you keep that in mind going forward." Her eyes roamed up and down Cinder's figure once more, using the hand on her chin to push her away, "Now. Strip."</p><p>Cinder glanced once more to the door before slowly unbuttoning the black vest of her uniform. She pulled it free and tossed it to the ground, then worked on the dress shirt beneath. Once the dress shirt was removed, a pair of voluptuous breasts were set free, still enclosed by the girl's bra but far more than the glimpses Emerald had ever managed previously. She sat forward hungrily with the leash loose, licking her lips while staring at every bit of exposed flesh, soon to be at her mercy.</p><p>Cinder turned around next, grasping the upper hem of her long black and grey checkered skirt. She bent at the waist, thrusting her hips backwards to give Emerald a perfect view as the clothing was pulled away. Emerald let out a small needy groan, fingers finding their way to her own snatch, heedless of her desires to wait to be pleased. Her fingers rubbed roughly against the outside of her panties, staring at the gorgeous posterior that was on full display.</p><p>A pair of supple cheeks, perfectly round and waiting to be played with. They were hugged by a tight pair of black panties, the material itself digging between the narrow crack, partially sticking to the cream colored folds beneath. With the material slightly see-through, Emerald witnessed the products of their play, the wet patch that had grown in a narrow strip down the center of Cinder's panties. For all her acts of defiance, it appeared that some part of her was enjoying the rough treatment as well.</p><p>Cinder shook her ass invitingly before standing up straight. Her hands raised to begin undoing her bra, and she turned just in time for it to fall away and reveal her hardened pink nipples. Cinder used her hands to play with her breasts, pressing them together and pinching her own buds to tease the girl that was now rubbing herself more vigorously.</p><p>Emerald shuddered, already feeling her first orgasm mounting. With her utmost desires about to be fulfilled, she could no longer help herself. Fingers rubbed aggressively against the fabric of her panties, the friction against her clit making her legs tense and convulse. Cinder continued with her show, playing with her breasts for a little longer before turning back around once more.</p><p>Emerald used the hold on the leash to pull her closer, to get a perfect view as sheer black panties were pulled away from sticky petals. Shaven and perfectly smooth, nothing lay between Emerald's eyes and the pink folds she had desired for so long. Her toes curled as she rubbed herself more desperately, letting out a moan of pure desire when Cinder bent further forward and used two fingers to spread her lips wide.</p><p>Emerald's thighs pressed together, trapping her own hand between them as her first orgasm hit. She moaned loudly, pulling the leash taut as she leaned back, eyes closed and hips shaking. She could feel her juices running free, dampening the panties she wore and covering the edges of the desk. She didn't care, only enjoying the absolute bliss that rocked her body's center. Her breath came out in short pants, body completely tense from head to toe as pleasure incarnate erupted through her core.</p><p>Eventually, the orgasm began to fade. Every few seconds, another thrum of pleasure would travel through her body, forcing her hips to tense as she rode out the final vestiges. Emerald opened her eyes while panting shakily. She found Cinder staring at her with a pleasant smile, and pulled hard against the leash while pretending to be angry about what had transpired, "L-Look at what y-you've done to me, Slave…! D-Did I <em>say</em> to put on a show?"</p><p>Cinder frowned and shook her head, sending Emerald an apologetic look. "That won't be enough to save you from your punishment." Emerald became far more aware of her sticky thighs, now wet with her own juices. "Dispose of my underwear and lick me clean. It will be your first punishment of <em>many</em>."</p><p>While Cinder was busy biting her lip in contemplation, Emerald looped the leash beneath her leg. She shifted forward slightly on the desk, so that only the back half of her ass rested atop it. Her new position left the space between her thighs completely exposed, ready to be treated by the tongue of a faithful servant. Cinder's hands raised, and Emerald shifted in place as her sticky panties were slowly peeled away and down off her legs.</p><p>Emerald lifted the hem of her skirt, getting a good look at her own shaven snatch that awaited treatment. The products of her self-pleasure had spread across her inner thighs, running down between slick folds and across hazel cheeks. Emerald pulled hard against the leash from beneath her leg, forcing Cinder between her thighs so that she couldn't escape. She held them wide, presenting her needy pussy that was now both punishment <em>and</em> prize for the hungry slave.</p><p>Cinder's golden eyes raised to Emerald's own as she got to work, licking across her thighs with an expression that asked if this was what she truly wanted. Emerald shivered at the contact, feeling the girl's tongue working its way across smooth skin and knowing that the teasing would only heighten her excitement for the main event.</p><p>"Good~ Just like that~" Emerald purred, closing her eyes once more as Cinder got to work cleaning her Mistress. She lapped across Emerald's left, then right thigh, dutifully cleaning both as she had been told. Emerald let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt Cinder's tongue against her ass cheeks, licking away the juices that had run free. Two hands raised warily to spread her cheeks, tongue digging only inches away from the forbidden hole beneath. Cinder was careful to take her time, licking away every bit of nectar and replacing it with her own wet saliva.</p><p>With one final lick, Cinder ran her tongue from the crack of Emerald's ass, all the way up across her wet folds and to the clit that begged for attention. Emerald sucked air in and pulled the leash hard, forcing Cinder to stay where she was and lap greedily at her most precious of buds. She licked and sucked, swirling her tongue around her clit, expertly using full control of her mouth to give Emerald the pleasure she desired.</p><p>It was too early, though. There was still work to be done. Fighting against the pleasure she felt, Emerald closed her thighs tightly around Cinder's head to force her to stop, "Don't think you can simply skip to the main event. You haven't cleaned <em>all</em> of me yet. Do as you're <em>told</em>, Slave."</p><p>Cinder nodded once the girl's thighs no longer held her in place. She lowered back down slightly, dipping her tongue along the folds of Emerald's creamy labia. Emerald hummed in contentment, feeling the girl's strong tongue swirling across every crack and crevice. Eventually, that tongue dipped into her deepest reaches, pressing inside of her to greedily search for more nectar in order to please her Mistress.</p><p>Emerald sighed and lay back slightly, keeping the leash taut while Cinder continued her work. She could feel another orgasm slowly building, in its earliest stages but mounting towards one that would be far greater than the one before. Her voice came out shakily, "Prove yourself worthy and I will reward you, Slave." She stammered as the girl's expert tongue ran across her clit, "W-Would you w-want that?"</p><p>Cinder seemed to attack her lower lips with newfound energy, her tongue dipping in and out, followed by sucking on her labia and swirling her bud in equal measure. The orgasm was escalating, a needy pulse of pleasure rocking through Emerald's body. She brought one hand up beneath her own shirt and squeezed her breast, hips unconsciously rocking back and forth along the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Y-You can use your f-fingers if you want, Slave," Emerald spoke breathlessly, opening her eyes to stare at the focus of her fantasies. Past her own legs, she could see Cinder's breasts swaying with each expert lick, each needy pant of her own causing them to rise and fall.</p><p>The raven haired girl nodded, and Emerald immediately felt two fingers slip inside her. They pumped in and out, clawing towards the outside edge of her walls and rubbing against her tender center. Emerald's body shook, and though she still held the leash, she couldn't help but bring that hand forward and grasp the back of Cinder's head, forcing her tongue to grind against slick lips.</p><p>Cinder struggled after a few moments, fighting for air even as Emerald's orgasm hit. She clenched her thighs together tightly, pulling Cinder in against herself as the other girl fought to swallow the juices that squirted free. Emerald could feel the space between her legs and Cinder's face growing wet, the overbearing orgasm hitting her harder than any she'd ever experienced before. The two fingers inside her were joined by a third, rubbing without pause against the bundle of nerves deep within.</p><p>With a final shuddering cry, Emerald's body fell slack and her grasp on Cinder released. The other girl pulled away, coughing and wiping her face clean with a forearm. Emerald lay back against the desk, one hand against her clit, rubbing slowly throughout the final throes of indescribable bliss. Her body pulsed with each, arms and legs quivering as she tried to hold onto the plateau of pleasure she had reached. Eventually, that need gave away to pain, her genitals becoming overly sensitive after the rigorous experience.</p><p>Emerald's hand slipped free from between her thighs, her other still holding on to the leash with a shaky grip. She gave herself a minute, breasts rising and falling as she took long shuddering breaths. Emerald flinched as she felt a tongue return, cleaning her thighs and ass before moving on to her petals once more. This time, it appeared that Cinder had no intention of bringing on another orgasm so soon, merely doing what a faithful servant should and attending to her Mistress's needs.</p><p>Emerald widened her legs once more, allowing herself to enjoy the tongue lapping in long stretches across her slit. From top to bottom, Cinder licked away the juices once more until all that was left was her own saliva. The tongue continued while Emerald sighed in relaxation, keeping the leash tight enough to keep Cinder there, to know that Emerald wished her to continue as she was.</p><p>"I suppose that was worthy of reward," Emerald finally spoke after a few long minutes, looking down to see golden eyes reflected back. 'Cinder' had to have recovered from her time spent in the other team's dorm by now, ready to once more experience an orgasm of her own. "But how should I reward you…?"</p><p>Emerald pondered the question while Cinder steadily lapped away, thinking on all that she'd heard through the door earlier. Apparently it was possible for Neo to not only change her gender, but also change only specific parts of herself.</p><p>'<em>Could she do the same for someone else…?</em>'</p><p>Emerald let the leash fall slack and raised back up, staring down into a pair of eager eyes. "If you think I'll sully myself by returning the favor, you're mistaken. Your Mistress still desires pleasure… so do to me what you did to yourself earlier."</p><p>Cinder tilted her head to the side, then let her eyes fall down to the dripping slit that she'd been so dutifully attending. She raised her eyes once more and waited for Emerald to nod before waving a hand past her crotch.</p><p>Emerald felt an odd pressure and weight grow between her thighs as the semblance took hold, a pink shimmer revealing the new cock that dangled between her legs. She frowned and began to close her thighs together before wincing, feeling the pressure growing painful as her newfound sack was pressed in between. She widened them once more and brought a hand down, feeling along the length of her flaccid member and balls.</p><p>"This feels odd, but…" Emerald felt a twinge of pleasure as her hand rubbed against the fleshy tip. She shivered, feeling the pressure building as the length began to increase. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained~"</p><p>Emerald stood and tightened her hold on the leash to trade places with Cinder. She positioned the other girl facing away, bent over the teacher's desk with her now dripping slit waiting relief. Emerald grinned, running a finger along the girl's pussy experimentally and seeing Cinder quiver in response. The earlier acts had been more than enough to get her ready for what came next.</p><p>With her hand pulling the leash taut so that Cinder was forced to look over her shoulder into her eyes, Emerald brought her other hand down hard to slap one cheek. Cinder let out a breathless whimper, flinching away and narrowing her eyes in a glare. Emerald smirked in response and slapped her again, leaving a bright red spot across creamy pale flesh.</p><p>"Just getting myself ready, Slave~ Do you have anything to say?" Emerald pulled the leash harder, eliciting a choke as the other girl's only response. "I didn't think so~"</p><p>Emerald decided to spare her further punishment though. She was excited to test out this new appendage, and it appeared that her body was just as ready. The once flaccid member now stood fully erect, longer and with more girth than she would have expected upon seeing it initially. She used her other hand to grasp it and leaned forward, rubbing the tip up and down, pressing into Cinder's folds and humming in delight at the pleasure that shot through her system.</p><p>"Now, be a good girl, or this won't be the only hole I use~" Emerald warned, taking a moment to run a finger over the tighter of Cinder's two holes. The girl tried to flinch away, but with her thighs already pressed against the desk in front of her, couldn't escape Emerald's gentle caress. Cinder stared into her eyes and nodded fearfully instead, thrusting her hips back and giving Emerald complete access to the moist hole she desired.</p><p>Emerald pressed forward, glorying in the feeling of tight wet walls spreading as they gave way to her new appendage. She stared into Cinder's eyes as she did so, seeing her leader's expression go blank as she experienced a similar pleasure. True to her word after being served so faithfully earlier, Emerald began to rock her hips back and forth, spreading the girl's hole repeatedly and earning herself a breathless moan in return.</p><p>Cinder's eyes closed, her back lowering and sweaty breasts splayed out across the wooden desk as she gave Emerald as much access as possible. She rocked forward in time with each thrust, breasts squishing against the desk and breaths panting out heavily. Emerald could feel her juices dripping out from around her thick cock, the full length burying itself within her with each needy plunge.</p><p>Their time together was to be put on hold, however. Both froze as the jangling of keys announced the presence of someone outside the classroom. Emerald brought a hand down to stop Cinder, holding her in place with her cock buried inside her.</p><p>'<em>Fuck! Who the hell- No, no time for that!</em>' There was only one way they could get out of this. Emerald waited fearfully, muscles tensed and cock twitching while Cinder stared at her in horror. Emerald tightened her hold on the leash and shook her head, silently telling the other girl to not move a muscle.</p><p>The instant that Professor Port came into view, Emerald activated her semblance, hiding the two girls currently having sex on his desk. He peeked around the door and crinkled his mustache, eyebrows raised as he stared about the room as if perturbed.</p><p>"Could've sworn I heard something…" Port grumbled, staring around for only a moment longer before stepping into the room. Emerald gulped in fear, not daring to move a muscle despite the demand for her hips to thrust. The teacher walked across the room to the other side of the desk, searching through the papers on top. Some of them had been moved during their previous acts, now splayed out instead of in the neat stacks they'd been previously.</p><p>Port didn't seem to notice. Only inches away from Cinder's breasts, he collected the papers and tapped them into place, laying them down next to the girl that was invisible to only him. Port wrinkled his nose and looked around once more, distracted by what must have been the overpowering scent of sex and sweat.</p><p>Emerald held back a thankful sigh as he simply grumbled about needing to get his trophies cleaned before grabbing a particular paper and heading back towards the door. He stopped at the threshold one final time, looking back over his shoulder to check the room. With a last shake of his head, he stepped out and closed it, keys jangling as he locked the door behind himself.</p><p>Emerald and Cinder sighed in unison, their bodies slumping momentarily. '<em>That was too close…</em>' She raised her eyes, seeing the notion mirrored back in the other girl's eyes. After a few moments though, Cinder grinned and grinded her hips back and forth to remind Emerald of the cock still buried deep inside her.</p><p>'<em>So that's how it's going to be~</em>'</p><p>Emerald slapped her ass with a playful grin, then thrust forward to interrupt Cinder's glare. Her eyes rolled back as they closed, the pleasure immediately mounting once more. Emerald could feel Cinder's walls tightening around her cock, the glistening wet walls attempting to milk her for all she was worth.</p><p>She moaned in appreciation and rubbed her free hand across the place she'd struck, grabbing a gentle handful of one glorious cheek and squeezing lightly, "Y-Yes. J-Just like th-that, S-Slave." Emerald struggled to speak, the walls of Cinder's pussy tightening further each time she tried to pull out. The other girl was enjoying herself as well, both eyes shut in concentration while giving her Mistress her all.</p><p>"D-Did almost getting caught make you more e-excited?" Emerald spoke breathlessly as she thrust in and out. "S-Such a naughty Slave."</p><p>Cinder could only shudder in response, the pleasure building between each of them with each wet slap of thighs against ass. Emerald could feel her orgasm mounting, the surge of bliss erupting through her core and spreading out to all her limbs. At the same time, Cinder's pussy tightened further than it ever had before, her legs shaking in a silent orgasm that she couldn't express.</p><p>Seeing her slave getting off, Emerald could hold herself back no more. She felt her cock tighten, a new strange pressure surging forth from inside as she truly came for the first time. Emerald could feel Cinder's pussy being filled with each thrust, the white gooey substance leaking out the sides. She pushed deeper with each, feeling the tip of her cock slamming against Cinder's deepest reaches.</p><p>Emerald cried out as her orgasm finally reached its climax, standing on two trembling legs that threatened to give beneath her own weight. She stayed in place, twitching cock still buried inside the other girl while her cum pumped free. After a while, it slowly began to shrink along with the diminishing pleasure, until it finally slipped free with a wet plop. Cum followed after, leaking out of Cinder and dripping down her quivering folds. The products of their sex continued further, traveling past her thighs and down her legs to the floor beneath.</p><p>With an unexplained curiosity, Emerald ran her finger across Cinder's aching snatch to collect a medium sized glob of white cream. She put that finger between her lips and tested it, surprised to find that it wasn't as bad as she would have guessed previously. Perhaps it had to somehow do with Neo's semblance, but the thick liquid was nearly tasteless with a mildly pleasant consistency.</p><p>Neo returned to her own form in a shimmering flash, shortening in stature to the point where she could no longer lean over the desk properly. Her legs trembled as she turned to stand in front of Emerald, cum still leaking from between her folds. Neo waved a hand through the air, and the leash that Emerald had still been holding vanished from sight.</p><p>Emerald raised an eyebrow with a grin, "That wasn't so bad, was it? You had fun~"</p><p>Neo crossed her arms beneath her breasts and turned her head away with a pout. After a few seconds of Emerald waiting for a proper response however, she looked back long enough to roll her eyes and shrug nonchalantly.</p><p>Emerald raised a hand to push against her shoulder teasingly, "We'll go further next time. That tight little hole of Cinder's <em>did</em> look inviting. I can't wait to give it a try~"</p><p>Neo frowned, turning back away. She stepped closer to the door and waved a hand past her own body, school outfit shimmering into existence and hiding the cum that still dripped from within.</p><p>"Forgetting something?" Emerald spoke up, waiting for Neo to turn back around before gesturing down at the flaccid appendage between her legs, itself still wet from their earlier love making. "Fix me before you go running off," she demanded.</p><p>A slow grin crept across Neo's lips, her eyes lighting up and a finger tapping against her chin. Without another silent gesture, she dashed to the door and opened it, standing in the threshold long enough to spare Emerald a mischievous wink. With that, she was gone, the door closing with a resounding bang and leaving Emerald alone in the darkened room.</p><p>Emerald's hands clenched into a tight fist, her anger mounting while she glared in fury after the tiny assassin. Muttering a few vehement slurs, she stomped over to her discarded panties. Emerald glared as she pulled them up her legs, trapping the still slippery cock within the material as best she could while pulling her skirt low.</p><p>"I'll get you back for this, Neo. I <em>told</em> you I'd take your ass as punishment. I might have been joking before, but now…?"</p><p>Emerald's evil grin didn't quite reach her eyes as she left the room, awkwardly adjusting the penis trapped inside her panties.</p><p>All that remained in the now silent room was the oozing white liquid staining the desk and floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Jilted Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weiss (Neo) x Ruby<br/>Massage, Fingering from Behind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Oh, yes! Blake! Right there!'</em></p><p>
  <em>Blake leaned lower, taking a plump helping of Yang's glorious posterior in her mouth and dragging her teeth across it. The blond moaned in need, two of Blake's fingers pistoning in and out of her tight hole, fingers curling to drag against the bundle of nerves that were sure to drive her wild.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yang's face was pressed against the mattress, fiery red, lust-filled eyes turning to stare at the faunus. Both of Yang's own hands were busy, one furiously rubbing her own clit from below, while the other spread the opposite cheek, offering Blake as much access as possible to her glistening snatch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blake could see the blond's pleasure mounting. Her eyes were closing heavily, body beginning to quiver and muscles tightening as she was hit with an overwhelming org-</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay in there, Blake?" Yang asked, gently knocking on the door.</p><p>Snapped out of her fantasies in an instant, Blake froze in fear. Two fingers were currently buried in her own dripping slit while she hid in the bathroom. Her legs shook, feeling her orgasm on the verge of being released. She whimpered, half in pleasure and half frustration for being forced to stop or risk being caught.</p><p>"What was that?" Yang asked worriedly.</p><p>"N-Nothing, just s-stubbed my toe-<em>ooohhh</em>," Blake moaned as she pulled her fingers out, accidentally rubbing her most tender of buds along the way. She breathed heavily, legs quivering, body <em>begging</em> for her hole to be filled once more.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, must be some stubbed toe," Yang laughed, "Sorry, but could you hurry it up in there? I just got back from the gym and I am <em>soaked</em>."</p><p>'<em>You're not the only one</em>,' Blake thought mirthlessly, fighting to still the quake in her muscles. She reached down to pull her panties back up from around her ankles, slipping them unceremoniously over her aching snatch. Her school issued skirt came next, helping to hide the wet patch that had already begun to seep through. Blake was eternally grateful none of her teammates were fellow faunus. They would surely smelled the products of her self-love otherwise.</p><p>"O-On my way!" Blake called. She double checked to make sure there wasn't any evidence before stepping out. Yang flashed her an appreciative grin, sweat soaked t-shirt clinging to her body and highlighting a pair of her better features.</p><p>"Thanks, kitty-cat!" Yang teased, clapping her on the shoulder in passing.</p><p>"My pleasure," Blake lamented.</p><p>The faunus sighed as the door closed, then turned back to climb up into her bunk. Ruby and Weiss were both present, neither of them any the wiser to what had been transpiring within the bathroom either. Blake grabbed a book and propped her knees up, then bit back another moan when that only served to rub her thighs together. She froze for a few tense moments, waiting for the vestiges of what <em>could</em> have been an earth shattering orgasm to recede.</p><p>Blake slowly flicked through the pages for appearances sake. She wasn't quite ready to read yet, but instead, silently reflected on the situation she'd been thrust into. After her time spent with Yang's double, Blake had been struggling to hold back her nigh overwhelming desires. Seeing Yang every day, the big breasted beauty that she was… Blake was needing to try and find more and more time to herself in order to combat those sexual urges.</p><p>'<em>If only I could get that… person's... attention again.</em>' One of Blake's legs lowered at the thought, unconsciously rubbing her thighs and sending a thrilling shiver up her spine. Blake sucked air in sharply, forcing herself to stop or risk drawing the attention of Ruby and Weiss.</p><p>'<em>And that's another thing…</em>' Blake casually glanced down on the two below, watching as they both gave each other the literal cold shoulder. If they didn't patch things up soon, then their team risked falling into shambles right before the tournament. Ruby and Weiss wouldn't be able to cooperate at all, making them an easier target for whichever team they were put up against.</p><p>'<em>Maybe that's their plan?</em>' Blake frowned, wondering if the person that had fulfilled her darkest fantasies could have had such a nefarious, ulterior motive. As a counterpoint though, things had been patched up between Jaune and Pyrrha. Blake knew that <em>Jaune</em> at least had been 'visited', and Pyrrha had been acting awkward around him prior to that event. The two were getting along rather well now. Blake had even heard Nora whispering about them disappearing down into Vale together, on what she guessed was a date.</p><p>'<em>If only the same could be done for Ruby and Weiss…</em>' Blake knew Weiss at least had been 'visited'. She'd seen it with her own eyes.</p><p>Blake sighed. The pleasure between her thighs had long since dwindled back down to a dull, aching throb. She wouldn't mind being visited again to get a bit of relief for <em>herself</em>. With Yang always so near, always wearing such <em>effortlessly</em> provocative clothes…</p><p>Blake resigned herself to beginning the search, as improbable as her success might be. The person could be <em>anyone</em>, at any time. A student of Beacon, one of the many transfers from other kingdoms, even a member of the <em>staff</em>. Blake shuddered when Professor Port flashed through her mind, and fervently rejected the notion.</p><p>If Blake <em>did</em> find her… The faunus's eyes gaze across her teammates once more, resigning herself to having to wait. Ruby and Weiss would need it more than she did…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neo grinned down at her scroll. Yet another message had appeared, from Emerald. She was interested in seeing what it might say, her fellow illusionist long since transitioning from anger to <em>bargaining</em> over the course of the last two days.</p><p>In all that time, Emerald had been forced to deal with her newfound genitalia. Spending long hours in class tugging down her skirt, forced to buy new, baggy pants in which to hide it. Neo thought it was a fitting punishment for trying to get the better of her.</p><p>Of course, she'd have to change Emerald back <em>eventually</em>. For now though, she was just excited to see how long it would take before the other girl <em>popped</em>. Would she prostrate herself before Neo, offering up whatever she wanted in exchange? The short girl rubbed a hand against her chin in thought, imagining the possibilities. Maybe as a last form of punishment, she would take <em>Emerald</em> in that most private of places, just as <em>she'd</em> threatened to do to <em>her</em>.</p><p>Neo mimicked a giggle, and let out a small sigh before returning her eyes to her current mark. The faunus girl, Blake, had been acting extremely <em>odd</em> as of late. She stared at everyone that passed, ears twitching beneath her bow. Neo could only presume she was looking for her, the one that had brought <em>life</em> to her wildest dreams.</p><p>'<em>I'd better find out what she wants~</em>' Neo could admit that she enjoyed their time together. If the faunus wanted another round, she'd be willing to give it to her, for a price. There were still a lot of things on her own, personal bucket list, and Blake had seemed like a wild enough girl to oblige in at least a <em>few</em> of those.</p><p>Neo stood up, in the form of a random Vacuo student she'd seen a few days prior. She made her way along the aisles, carefully keeping an eye out. Once she neared the aisle Blake was peeking out of, Neo rounded back along another, coming up behind the faunus instead. Thankfully, her footsteps were rather muted within the carpeted interior.</p><p>With no one around and Blake looking the opposite direction, Neo's body shimmered once more into the form of Yang. She took a moment to flick golden hair over her shoulders and adjust her breasts, then walked the last few steps until she was directly behind the faunus.</p><p>Neo looked down at the perfectly proportioned and toned backside in front of her. She smirked, almost wishing the girl had a tail to pull instead, but decided to go for the next best thing.</p><p>One moment, Blake's eyes were slowly sweeping the room. The next, she was letting out a surprised 'eep!', and darting her head around to glare at whoever had taken advantage of her distraction. Neo stared right back while disguised as Yang, both hands <em>filled</em> with glorious Bellabooty.</p><p>Anger, surprise, then recognition flickered in Blake's eyes. She pulled away from Neo's touch all the same, and hastily glanced around to see who had heard. Several faces were looking their way. Blake's cheeks darkened, and she pushed 'Yang' deeper into the aisle.</p><p>"What was <em>that</em> for!?" Blake demanded in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>Neo raised her hands and shrugged, smirking widely. She pulled out her scroll and typed a message into it, showing the faunus afterwards.</p><p>"<em>Just letting you know I missed you. What do you want?</em>"</p><p>Blake bit her lip, staring at the message for longer than was necessary. She seemed conflicted, but eventually shook her head and returned to the conversation at hand. "Ruby and Weiss are getting more and more distant every day. I <em>know</em> you pretended to be Ruby and slept with Weiss. I saw it that night. I just didn't know it was <em>you</em> yet."</p><p>Neo grinned, typing into her scroll again.</p><p>"<em>Did you enjoy the show~?</em>"</p><p>Blake blushed and darted her eyes away, letting out a shuddering breath.</p><p>Neo frowned, sensing something that had been a little… off, about the noise. Her eyes flickered down, and she immediately noticed how tightly the girl was clenching her legs together. Her thighs rubbed unconsciously and her body shook, unsteady on her feet.</p><p>Understanding sparked in Neo's mind, and her grin only deepened. She took a step forward, surprising Blake by suddenly standing chest to chest with her. The faunus stared into the eyes of Yang in confusion, wondering what she was going to do. Her question was answered only a moment later, as the blond's hand expertly slipped past the waistband of her tights and between the moist lips below.</p><p>Blake gasped and threw an arm out, steadying herself against a nearby shelf while her eyes closed. Even with only the slightest touch, she couldn't help but moan in one long, soft whine. Her legs trembled, and her breath came out in ragged pants. Her eyes opened to stare at 'Yang', silently begging her to stop. She was either unwilling, or <em>incapable</em> of fighting her touch.</p><p>The little noises she was making were so <em>cute</em>. Neo could feel a heat building in her own body. She was tempted to play with her food some more, to see how <em>long</em> the faunus could forcefully restrain her needy moans. How long her willpower would last. After a few slow strokes that nearly brought Blake to her knees though, she relented by pulling her hand free. The faunus wouldn't last <em>nearly</em> as long as Neo wished.</p><p>She sighed, and brought the pair of glistening fingers to her lips. Neo sucked them off while Blake watched, a seductive grin promising more to come.</p><p>Hands now free of lady juice, she once more typed into her scroll.</p><p>"<em>So your teammates are fighting. What do you want me to do about it?</em>" She smirked, "<em>What are you going to do for me in exchange?</em>"</p><p>Blake shuddered, "Whatever you <em>want</em>... I… I just... want my team to be fixed. Do what you did for Jaune and Pyrrha."</p><p>Neo tapped a finger against her chin. "<em>I can try, but I can't guarantee the same results. The jig is up as soon as either of them talk about my little 'visits'. I was lucky the others were both too shy for their own good.</em>"</p><p>Blake frowned. "I could try talking to them. I could tell Ruby and Weiss that the other is embarrassed, and doesn't want it brought up? That they should both move past it and focus on the here and now?"</p><p>Neo considered it for a few seconds, then eventually shrugged. It wasn't like she had any better ideas, or particularly <em>cared</em>. There were students from every kingdom currently at Beacon. Her options were limitless, even if she <em>had</em> chosen to focus on their two teams in particular.</p><p>"<em>Get her alone tomorrow. Some time around three? I'll do the rest.</em>"</p><p>Blake nodded. "I think I can swing that. Anything else you need?"</p><p>Neo smirked. She pressed forward, lightly trailing her hand across Blake's body. Fingers traveled from thigh to breast, and the faunus quivered under her delicate touch.</p><p>"<em>You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself, nor seek out others to do it for you. If you do, I'll know, and I won't </em>ever <em>come back.</em>"</p><p>Blake stared at the final message fearfully. Her body squirmed, a heat already coursing through her from the previous teasing. She nodded after a few moments, summoning up the courage to accept Neo's challenge. Considering how flushed she already appeared, it would be difficult for her.</p><p>"Okay, I won't. Just… <em>please</em> don't wait too long?" Blake whined.</p><p>Neo laughed silently, "<em>No promises.</em>"</p><p>She left the faunus there with a skip in her step, transforming as she rounded the corner into a different, random student. Soon enough, Blake would be <em>hers</em> to toy with.</p><p>But before then.</p><p>Neo had a date.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Tell me again why I can't come?" Ruby whined, watching as her three teammates got ready to head down into Vale. Unlike the outfits <em>they'd</em> all chosen to wear, she was still sitting at her desk in a loose t-shirt and shorts.</p><p>"Because we're going <em>bar</em> hopping, Ruby. You aren't old enough to get in yet. At least, not legally, and Yang would <em>murder</em> me if I even <em>suggested</em> it," Blake answered. Yang nodded her firm agreement, and Weiss continued to ignore her completely.</p><p>"Well," Ruby blustered, trying to hide her sorrow, "I… I didn't <em>want</em> to go anyway. I have more homework I needed to get caught up on. So you just… you just feel free to <em>stay</em> down there for a while. I wouldn't want you coming back <em>drunk</em> while I'm trying to study."</p><p>Truthfully, she was disappointed that her friends, even her own <em>sister</em>, had chosen an activity that she couldn't join them on. Why didn't they want to go to the mall, or to the arcade? They could still have <em>fun</em> there, even without the alcohol they seemed to so desperately crave.</p><p>"Sorry, Rubes," Yang spoke up, ruffling a hand through her hair in passing. "This is one of those grown up things you've gotta do to let off some <em>steam</em> every now and then. I need to go cut up a dance floor, throw my weight around a little."</p><p>Ruby fixed her hair, glancing back up to glare at Yang's back and whispering quietly, "Won't be hard with those <em>watermelons</em> strapped to your chest." Yang didn't hear her, but Ruby felt a little better when Blake let out a brief snort of laughter.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Yang asked suspiciously.</p><p>Ruby flashed her a vengeful smirk, "<em>Nothing</em>. Have fun~!"</p><p>Yang stared for a few long moments before giving up. Weiss was already at the door, tapping her foot while waiting for them all to leave. Ruby glanced in her direction, but immediately averted her gaze when it seemed like Weiss might look back at her. The heiress had been giving her the literal cold shoulder as of late, and Ruby had no idea what she'd done to deserve it.</p><p>Ruby had taken to ignoring her in return, eventually. She was hurt that Weiss would do something like that, would push her away without even <em>talking</em> to her about what was wrong.</p><p>"See ya later, Rubes!" Yang called out. Blake gave a hesitant nod of her head. Once they were past the threshold, the door shut behind them. Once again, Weiss had refused to speak to her.</p><p>Ruby sighed, pulling out her notebook. She hadn't been lying about needing to study. The Leader Exam was surprisingly extensive, covering far more pages and topics than Ruby had been expecting to learn in only their first year. Aside from the one in front of her, she'd already filled two <em>more</em> notebooks with things they were supposed to learn.</p><p>Ruby's back and shoulders ached from so much studying. Having to lean over her desk, spending hours scratching away with a pencil. It was maddening, to say the least. She was far too hyperactive of a person to have this be expected of her, and her energy levels only ever rose as a result of her confinement.</p><p>Ruby frowned as she heard the lock click back open on the door. She raised her eyes, then immediately averted them when it opened and Weiss stepped back in. The heiress didn't speak to her either, but walked past towards her bed. Ruby avoided letting her curiosity get the better of her, and instead leaned back over her desk.</p><p>"Mmmm," Ruby groaned quietly, feeling that familiar pain shooting up her back. She straightened out and rolled her shoulder, trying to work the knotted muscles out of her body. That only served to tense her up even more though, and she sighed while gritting her teeth.</p><p>Ruby flinched when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She darted her eyes back, and let out a brief sigh of relief when she saw it was just Weiss. Recent treatment flickered back into her mind though, and Ruby turned around to staunchly ignore the heiress.</p><p>Weiss's fingers dug into her skin gently, kneading the flesh beneath. Ruby suppressed a groan after a particularly tense spot was touched, then chanced a look back at Weiss.</p><p>"If… if you're trying to be nice after ignoring me all week, then forget about it. I won't be so… so… <em>Oooohhhh,</em>" Ruby's protests were cut short as Weiss's thumbs dug into part of her upper back. Ruby leaned forward, trying to not give in to the mounting pain. After a few moments, the pressure receded, and Ruby felt a wash of relief when some of the discomfort followed in its wake.</p><p>"Do you-" Ruby paused as another knot was being worked on, "Do you even know what you're doing?"</p><p>Weiss's fingers answered for her. Ruby's toes curled as the pressure mounted once more, delicate but firm hands working out the kinks that she never could. The pressure was released, and Ruby barely even registered the quiet moan that slipped from between her lips.</p><p>The pencil that had been in her hand was long forgotten, fallen to the table on top of the notebook in front of her. Ruby closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Weiss's hands on her back. The pain she'd felt before was steadily subsiding, washed away by the caress of the heiress's fingers. Ruby panted slightly, wondering where <em>this</em> Weiss had been all her life.</p><p>"Okay, I'll… <em>oohhh</em>… I'll admit you know what you're- you're doing," Ruby persisted despite herself. Much of the pain had left her, and now the hands were comforting her in a new way. Fingers lightly trailed across her shoulders. Ever so slowly, Weiss began to move down to the middle of her back. Ruby inched forward in her chair, giving her better access while her breath quickened.</p><p>The pressure intensified, sending a shockingly pleasant tingle through her body. Ruby didn't know quite what was happening, but she knew she didn't want it to stop. Her back arched, merely a playing ground for the hands that were treating her so tenderly.</p><p>Before long, the hands shifted once more, nearing the space beneath her arms. Ruby raised them, giving Weiss access to her ribcage. Her breath quickened as they glided across her sides, then froze completely when they neared her breasts.</p><p>Ruby turned her head nervously, "Weiss, what…" Her words faltered, captured by the other girl's eyes. Weiss had a small, reassuring smile across her face. Ruby unsteadily opened her mouth to try and speak once more, but was stopped as lips were pressed against hers.</p><p>'<em>What- what is?</em>' Ruby didn't know what had sparked such bravery in Weiss, but… a warmth was building inside her. After a few moments of wet lips grazing against hers, teasing her to reciprocate, Ruby couldn't help but give in. She had wanted Weiss for so long, always seeing her as beautiful, but too afraid to admit it.</p><p>Weiss pressed against her softly, both of them feeling each other for the first time. Hands began to move once more, and Ruby let out a quiet gasp of surprise as one raised to cup her left breast. Her mouth was occupied with Weiss's, and even if it wasn't, she didn't know if she would have protested. Fingers kneaded lightly, and Ruby let out a quiet moan against Weiss's lips as the heat built within her. Soon enough, a second hand joined the first, both of her breasts being played with while they kissed passionately.</p><p>'<em>What a time to not wear a bra,</em>' Ruby thought in amusement. It hadn't been necessary when she was only relaxing in their dorm, with no intent on leaving any time soon. Weiss seemed to realize this fact soon enough, and dropped her hands for a moment to reach up beneath her loose T-shirt.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm!" Ruby whined, pressing her lips more fervently against Weiss's. The heiress was massaging her breasts directly, cupping and rolling each in her expert hands. Ruby felt her nipples hardening, rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. Weiss's hands played with them too, pinching them with just enough pressure to make it almost hurt.</p><p>Ruby rubbed her thighs together, feeling a wetness growing between them. She knew exactly what it was, exactly what Weiss was doing to her body. Would they go that far? Was now going to… going to be her first time?</p><p>The idea only excited her more. Ruby realized she wasn't doing anything with her own hands, and reached back to hold Weiss by the back of the head. She ran her fingers through her hair, and held her in place while they happily meshed their lips together.</p><p>After another few minutes, Ruby felt something new pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth, some instinctual part of herself recognizing the tongue for what it was. Weiss hummed in content, and expertly rolled it around with her own. Ruby raised her other free hand, and placed it over the top of one of Weiss's. Together, they squeezed the younger girl's breast, eliciting a needy moan that vibrated the lips between them.</p><p>Ruby's breath caught in her throat when Weiss's other hand left her chest. It trailed lightly, caressing her stomach while moving further down. With a nervous excitement, Ruby spread her legs, hips raising slightly off the chair while her body begged to be touched. Weiss's fingers reached the waistband of her shorts, pausing there and teasing Ruby by lingering at the cusp. Her hips shifted forward more desperately, and she let out another moan, pleading for Weiss to continue, to dip down just that little bit further.</p><p>Soon enough, Ruby was granted her wish. Weiss's fingers pressed into the gap of her waistband, moving past to discover that Ruby wasn't wearing any panties either. They were all in the wash, but Ruby wasn't about to waste time saying that. Her crotch ached to be touched, and she let Weiss know just how ready she was by helping to squeeze her own breast harder than ever.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an excruciating amount of time, Weiss's hand dipped further. Her palm grazed across Ruby's most precious of buds, sending a shock of ecstasy pulsing through her system. It was followed by two fingers pressing between her folds, running up and down, playing with each set of lower lips. Ruby sighed, leaning back further in her chair, scooting forward so that Weiss would have better access to all of her.</p><p>The heiress knew what she was doing. The hand on her breast didn't cease, nor the expert tongue, and a finger dipped in past Ruby's entrance. She was so wet, so ready, that it was immediately joined by a second. They clawed inside her, pressing against her front wall, massaging another knot of nerves deep within.</p><p>Pleasure coursed through Ruby's body. Her lungs failed her, and she pulled away from Weiss's lips just to focus on what was happening to the rest of her body. She closed her eyes, hips rolling in small circles while Weiss's fingers pumped in and out. Her palm continued rubbing against her clit, sending brief shocks that made her head rush and numbed her to everything else. Right now, her life was pleasure. It was the hand caressing her breast, and the fingers dipping inside her. Ruby spread her legs as far as they could go, hoping to open herself up to every ounce of bliss that Weiss had to give.</p><p>Ruby's breathing was torturous. She couldn't catch her breath. Every time she tried, Weiss would make her moan, or gasp with every stroke of her bud. The heat and pressure were building up. Ruby could barely keep her hand on Weiss's, fought to not pass out as her vision dimmed. Her mind was numb, caught in a never ending cycle of pleasure that was soon to erupt.</p><p>Weiss's hand only pumped faster as Ruby's muscles started to seize. Her needy moan quickly built into a scream. "Yes! Oh, Weiss! I'm-... <em>I'm!</em>" Her toes curled, her back arched, and her hips lifted off the chair completely.</p><p>Ruby's body quaked as her orgasm hit, an explosion of heat and joy from her core that suffused her entire being. Her hand traveled down, gripping Weiss's tightly while the heiress refused to stop, refused to relent in the gift she was giving her. Ruby's climax carried on, and on, until she was afraid it would never stop. A true scream tore itself from her throat, the pleasure beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She could feel the space between her legs growing even more wet, even more damp with the juices that flowed freely.</p><p>And then, before she knew it, it was over. Ruby fell back down into her chair, entire body aching worse than when they'd first started. Her muscles slowly relaxed, and she moaned with satisfaction while dull tremors of heat continued to lap through her body. Weaker than before, but still there, still wonderfully beautiful and new.</p><p>Ruby breathed shakily, incapable of protesting as Weiss pulled away. Her body could only slump tiredly where she sat, hands too weak to even be raised. Her eyes were still closed shut, weakly riding out the final vestiges of pleasure. Ruby could feel the juices dripping down between her thighs. She'd heard of that happening before, but had never managed it on her own. Tentatively, she shuffled one hand forward, and softly slipped her fingers through damp petals.</p><p>Ruby sighed in content, finally regaining a modicum of composure. She opened her eyes to look for Weiss, to thank her with everything she had. Ruby's eyes widened the next moment, as she watched the door shut quietly behind the heiress.</p><p>"Weiss?"</p><p>She had already left, though. Ruby sat up, adjusting herself back into a sitting position. She noticed a new note scribbled on her book, one that was distinctly <em>not</em> in her own handwriting.</p><p>'<em>Sorry I've been so distant. I hope that made up for it. See you later!</em>'</p><p>Ruby raised her eyes back to the door, a soft sigh escaping her lips.</p><p>"How could it <em>not</em>, you dummy?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neo grinned contentedly, walking down the hall, tongue idly lapping up the slick juices that Ruby had been so kind to part with. It was unfortunate really that they hadn't been able to do more. The younger girl would have definitely wanted to <em>talk</em> after her first experience, and Neo was, well… not exactly <em>equipped</em> for that sort of thing.</p><p>Even so, it had been a fun experience. All of her moans had been so <em>cute</em>, Neo hadn't been able to help herself! She'd gone all out, wanting to hear every sound the little huntress could make.</p><p>Neo finally wiped her hand off, a skip to her step.</p><p>Maybe she really wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>